The Fire's Found a Home in Me
by gotatheory
Summary: A collection of Dragon Outlaw Queen one-shots that I started over on Tumblr. Makes up my "Flicker Beat" universe.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is my Flicker Beat verse, as I call it, or my main Dragon Outlaw Queen verse. I started this over on Tumblr, as well as posting it over on AO3. But now I'm moving it over here. It's a collection of one shots, all taking place in this little universe that diverges around 4b of the show. The important stuff to know: Zelena posed as Marian but did not rape Robin and so she's not pregnant, Regina did not bring Zelena back from New York, Emma did not take on the Darkness, and Lily is Mal and Regina's daughter. I've always intended to do a proper multichapter fic detailing all of this, but as it is, I've written an out of order series of one shots instead. Feel free to ask me any questions. Also, I think almost all of these are based off of prompts I've received over on Tumblr, so I'll include what the prompt was before each chapter._

 _Prompt: The first time Robin fucks Mal during one of their threesomes._

* * *

In the odd relationship between the three of them, Regina is usually the one that plans the group dates. Robin and Maleficent are still uncertain of each other, still feeling around the edges of whatever they are to one another. The physical attraction is there, and recently acted on (it gets Regina a little hot under the collar to think about it, the first time Mal and Robin kissed in front of her, for her) but even then it's hesitant, almost like adolescent fondling when Regina knows they're both too experienced for that. But this was always going to have its awkward periods, and there have been plenty, from trying to figure out sex to splitting her lunch times between the two, and encouraging them to come over to her house for a night in (dinner, romance, and yes, sex because she's like some horny teenager unable to get enough since that first night they spent together weeks ago).

It's easy enough to get them to come to dinner—Robin lives with her, after all, and Mal enjoys their group dates (Robin disagrees, is convinced the dragon will always dislike him for that time he broke into her castle, but Regina knows better, knows that she's secretly impressed by his bravery, that she likes that he's unafraid of them together despite all the power she and Regina can wield).

The difficult part is in what comes after.

But Regina enjoys dinner, blushes as Robin praises her cooking even as she points out he hardly has a lot to compare it with. "There's only so many ways you can cook fowl over an open fire out in the woods," she tells him, and he rolls her eyes.

Maleficent is quieter, always watching, and Regina remembers that from their time together in the Enchanted Forest. It reminds her of Robin and the Missing Year—or perhaps it's the other way around—and the way he always seemed to watch her, too observant when she wanted to be left alone in her grief. She doesn't mention how good the food is, though she eats everything (even sneaks seconds of the roast when she thinks no one is looking).

They move to living room, piling on her couch (she's in the middle, of course, they feel safe like that) with glasses of wine and the awkwardness dwindling as the tension ratchets up. This is familiar ground, they know what happens next.

At least, they think they do.

Robin kisses her first. She's in the middle of some sort of conversation with Mal, something about City Hall and mayoral duties (Maleficent holds very little interest in public office, but she's fascinated by the Land Without Magic and the way they do things; something she and Robin have been bonding over), and Robin was listening but he gets rather bored of her mayor talk. Undoubtedly he's thinking about all the more interesting things she can do with her mouth, and she is too, with the way his nose brushes her hair, nudging the long locks away from her neck so he can dot kisses along her skin.

She gasps, can't help it, already turned on by what she has planned. Her eyes flutter shut a moment before opening to look at Mal. She's watching her, of course. Regina can see the signs of her budding arousal: the way her chest heaves just a bit, and her slightly opened mouth as she watches Regina enjoy Robin's attentions.

They like to watch her as the other pleasures her, she's discovered. And perhaps it's that knowledge that drives her plan. She turns into Robin's arms, threading her hand into his hair and tugging on his head until his mouth meets hers. They make out for a few minutes, all tongue and teeth, and Maleficent watches until she can't resist any longer, shifting closer and Regina feels the heat of her even without Mal touching.

Then she is touching, an almost-too-warm hand coasting familiarly up and down her spine, and Regina's shivering with it, body trying to move toward it while simultaneously moving toward Robin. She breaks away from Robin's mouth, blindly searching for Mal's mouth while Robin goes back to pressing kisses to her throat.

"Mmm," she hums against Maleficent's lips, pulling back for a second and basking in their affections. She readjusts again, this time straddling Robin, moaning when she can already feel him on his way to hardness through his pants and her dress. She rocks against him, coaxing his erection as Maleficent's hand slides from between her shoulder blades to her head, cupping firmly and guiding her back into a bruising kiss. Regina accepts it, lets her tongue sweep into her mouth, sucking lightly just to provoke a groan from the dragon. Then she's pulling back, nipping at her bottom lip, enjoying Maleficent's pleased growl just as much before she's got enough distance that she can look at both of her lovers.

"I want you two to kiss," she says matter of factly, her tone almost imperious if not for the undercurrent tremble of lust. She likes to watch too, something they've realized.

Mal scoots even closer, her eyes centered on Robin, entirely focused on him and his mouth as she presses her lips to his. It starts slow, languid as they try to figure each other out, and then Robin's mouth goes insistent, passionate, and his tongue coaxes her mouth open.

God, they're stunning together, absolutely stunning, and Regina thinks they don't even know it. Can't even see how good they look.

Soon, Robin's hand is tangling in Maleficent's blonde locks, and Mal's hands are restless. One traces a path along Regina's shoulders, the other clutches at Robin's face, thumb stroking his jaw. Regina hears the soft moans of pleasure escaping them, and she's ridiculously wet now and they're not even really touching her anymore.

"I have another request," she murmurs, her voice low and seductive, the one that never fails to make the blue eyes of her lovers darken with lust. "I want to watch you two… together." She's suddenly shy, unsure of how to phrase it. Is there an acceptable way to tell your lovers you want to watch them fuck? Is that a position anyone else but Regina Mills finds herself in?

"Together?" Mal echoes, brows bouncing and her smirk obscene. She doesn't play coy very well, and yet, it's still so damn attractive that Regina wants to kiss the smirk off her face (she does just that, tastes and tastes and thinks about Robin kissing Mal just moments before, shifts on her knees so her thighs rub together and giving her a measure of friction where she needs it).

"Yes," Regina breathes out when she separates from Maleficent's lips. " _Together_."

Robin's hands span her hips, not-so-subtly encouraging her to restart her previous grinding, and then they're climbing her ribcage, cupping her breasts through her dress. "Is that so, milady?" he whispers to her, his own voice throaty, God, she loves that bedroom voice of his. "Do you want to watch me fuck her?" he asks, even though he already knows. He just wants to hear her say it, really say it.

"Yes," she repeats, eyes fluttering shut as she grinds against him. "I want to watch you fuck her. Please?"

He's grinning, she knows it even without looking at him. "Whatever Her Majesty wants," he tells her, pulling her into a heady kiss for several seconds. And then he's urging her off of him, and okay, maybe this was a bad idea because she misses the feel of him between her thighs and she's not even off of him completely yet.

Regina rises on shaky knees, tries to ignore the pulse where she's so wet, and maneuvers over to the armchair. For a minute, Maleficent and Robin just stare at each other, the awkwardness returning when it's just the two of them. So Regina speaks, encouraging, voice teasing as she says, "You already know how she likes to be kissed, Robin. Kiss her again, just like before."

That seems to break enough of their awkward spell, as Robin reaches for her and kisses her. They're almost devouring each other, and Regina can barely breathe she's so turned on. Maleficent moves as close as she can to him without climbing into his lap, one arm wrapped around his shoulders while the other rests on his bicep. She can just make out Mal's hand inching closer to the buttons of Robin's shirt, and she hisses a low yes.

It emboldens Robin, one hand moving from Maleficent's back to her front, and then he's rubbing her breast through her blouse. Maleficent breaks away from his mouth on a moan, and then she's moving into his lap, straddling him like Regina had been mere minutes ago. They move surprisingly well together, in sync in a way Regina didn't expect, and she thinks perhaps they'd paid more attention to one another than she suspected. But she's reaping the benefits now, watching as Mal rocks against Robin, long slow grinds of her hips that have him bucking against her.

Maleficent plants her hands on his shoulders, adding a twist to her thrusting, something that elicits a sound from Robin that Regina hasn't heard before.

She should be jealous, she thinks vaguely. But instead, she says, "You have to show me that," and she can barely recognize her own voice for how breathlessly raspy she sounds.

Maleficent chuckles, shooting her a look, "Oh, must I? Aren't I allowed a few tricks of my own?"

"Fine," Regina huffs. "But make him make that sound again."

"Are you sure you're the one calling the shots, little one?" she taunts, but does as she's told, and Robin's head falls back against the couch cushions as he makes that same strangled groan.

"Fuck," he breathes out, and his eyes are half-lidded as he looks at Regina. "Enjoying your show, love?"

"Yes," she answers immediately, fervently nodding though he's turned his gaze back to the woman writhing in his lap. "You're so beautiful together. So stunning." _And both mine_ , she adds in her head, a slight thrill of possessiveness that she gets to love these two people and be loved in return. And that maybe, her two most favorite lovers will love each other the same way.

"It hardly seems fair that she gets a show and we don't," Maleficent says leadingly, surprisingly coherent for a woman clearly enjoying herself as much as she is. "Don't you think, Robin?"

Fuck. Regina bites her lip, because just the sound of Robin's name rolling off Maleficent's tongue sends a thrill through her, and just how far gone is she? She almost misses Robin's reply of yes, that's true, she's so distracted by it. She waves her hand, smoke enveloping them all, and suddenly they're naked.

Maleficent and Robin raise an eyebrow at her, and then lose their bemused expression to a lustful one as Regina begins fondling her own breasts. "You said you wanted your own show, right?" she teases, not holding back a moan of pleasure as she pinches and rolls her nipples. God, she needs something between her legs now, thinks about Robin's cock or Mal's fingers and shudders with the desperation she feels. But she wants to draw this out, wants to enjoy it, so she kneads her breasts and lets her thumbs strum over her nipples and doesn't stop looking at Mal and Robin on the couch.

Maleficent is the one to regain her senses first. She looks down at Robin beneath her, studies him for a moment as she drags her hips against his, and they're both groaning at the sensations. Regina whimpers from her spot, can't help venturing two fingers down to where she's so wet, slipping against her clit as she rubs and rubs.

(Fleetingly, she realizes she's going to have to clean the couch and armchair before their children get home. She's mortified even thinking about it.)

"That's right, Regina," Robin speaks, and she's shocked to realize she closed her eyes at some point. "Touch yourself."

"You see how wet she is?" Maleficent murmurs sotto voce. "She's practically dripping."

"Because of you two," Regina says, wants them to know that they're why she's in this state, they're why she's so riled she thinks she might come right now if she presses down hard enough on her clit. "Please, don't stop."

"Do you want him inside me, Regina?" she asks, and Regina's _God, yes_ slips past her lips before Maleficent has even finished the question. Maleficent smirks, mumbling about how eager Her Majesty is, and then she's reaching between them, hand encircling his erection and pumping, enjoying the way he moans. "You ready for this, thief?"

Robin growls a bit, hands on her hips and bucking against her hard enough to have her gasping, head falling back and hand growing slack for a moment. "Yes," he says, and then he's pulling her into a fierce kiss even as Maleficent guides him inside.

Someone exclaims, a harsh, bitten off cry of _fuck_ and Regina honestly doesn't know if it was them or her. But she watches as Mal lowers herself on Robin's cock, watches as Mal writhes with the pleasure of it, and Regina knows. She knows exactly how good he feels, how he's so thick and fills her just right, and she imagines Mal feeling the same way. She pushes two of her own fingers inside of herself, wishes it was Robin, or Mal, but she wouldn't stop this for the world. She's not sure she's ever been more turned on in her life.

"Tell me," she rasps, her thumb rolling circles over her clit, trying to match the rhythm Mal's riding at. "Tell me how it feels."

"So good," Robin grunts out, moaning and groaning as he tries to work his hips lower, tries to get enough leverage to meet Maleficent's thrusts. "She feels amazing, Regina. So wet, so hot… So fucking hot."

Maleficent chuckles breathlessly, manages a pinched retort of, "Dragon," before Robin's managed to find just the right spot inside of her. "Fuck fuck fuck," she gasps out, moving impossibly faster against him. "Fuck, Regina—his cock is—mmm, so good." When she speaks again it's his name leaving her mouth, a whining cry that signals how close she is.

"She's going to come," Regina warns, or advises, she's not really sure. She's rocking into her own hand, nearly blinded by the sight before her and her own rising wave of pleasure.

One of Robin's hands slides from her hip, finding her clit and pinching, circling, trying to determine the best motion and speed to finally push her over the edge. It's when he uses his other hand on her breast, pinching hard at her nipple while his mouth latches on to her shoulder, biting down on the flesh there that has Maleficent flying, screaming out as she comes. Robin follows her shortly, a few quick thrusts and then he's coming inside of her, groaning her name into her neck. Regina's last, gasping as she applies more pressure to her clit and then she's gone, moaning loudly as her orgasm sweeps over her in pleasant waves, riding her fingers until she stills, sated.

For a minute, there's nothing but their heavy breathing as they try to recover. And then Robin looks up, manages to find enough energy to actually lift his head, and then he's laughing. No, not laughing, but chuckling.

Regina watches with a fair amount of confusion as Mal lifts her head from his shoulder, brows furrowed at him. "What's so funny?" she asks, and he shakes his head, unable to answer.

It proves contagious, and soon Mal is chuckling, slipping off to curl into his side and Regina too, laughing in her chair, thinking about the things they have just done in the living room.

A metaphorical dam bursts; the awkwardness floods away. Somehow a turning point has been reached, a bridge crossed where they are _in_ this, it is not just a fling. It is not only Regina and Robin and Regina and Mal, but Regina and Robin and Mal, together.

Regina manages to find her legs, and she curls against Robin's other side, reaching across to twine her fingers with Mal while Robin's arms wrap around their shoulders. Soon, they'll move to the bed (and sooner still Regina will use magic to ensure the living room is habitable for their sons). But for now, they enjoy being wrapped in one another, at ease in their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time they were all together it was… awkward. There were too many hands and mouths and body parts in the way, and it was arousing and overwhelming but also distracting. Regina remembers fumbling hands trying to remove clothes, the amount of clothing worn between three people could surprise you, and she remembers Maleficent's growl of annoyance before smoke engulfed them, magic disposing of the layers of fabric between them. It was a little easier after that, once they figured out how to maneuver to the bed as a unit.

But still awkward, because they were out of sync, unpracticed with each other, unsure of how to make it work with a third person, and Regina tried her best to mediate between them, to slow Maleficent's impatient fingers and speed up Robin's rolling hips and honestly, if it hadn't felt so damn _good_ to be surrounded by two lovers, to have two mouths and two sets of hands on her body, to have Robin inside of her while her own tongue fucked Maleficent, Regina thinks she would never have had a threesome again.

Fortunately, Regina doesn't like to give up so easily, and neither does Robin nor Maleficent.

Now, their motions are fluid, practiced, easy. Now, it hardly seems difficult at all to peel Robin's shirt off of him while Maleficent works at Regina's skirt, and Robin's hands are busy pulling at Maleficent's tie and undoing her blouse, kissing one another all the while, hands roaming over every inch of skin revealed.

Regina gasps into the crook of Robin's neck suddenly, unable to resist nibbling at the skin there as Maleficent kneels behind her, taking Regina's skirt and underwear with her and kissing a line up the inside of her thighs. His hands clutch at her hips, steadying her as she sways, head dizzy with arousal.

"You're so wet," Maleficent murmurs, nipping at the curve of her ass before she moves down, sweeps her tongue through the wetness, collecting the taste of her and moaning. Regina's own moan follows, and Robin echoes it, turned on just by the knowledge of what Maleficent must be doing to her with her tongue.

Hearing him moan brings Regina back to her task, she was undressing him, and licking a path up his neck to that spot at his jaw, the one that makes him shiver in the best of ways. She's distracted, but pleasantly so, Maleficent knows just how to tease, but Regina forces her eyes open, meets Robin's own, and God, his eyes are almost _black_ , hardly any blue left in them at all his pupils are so blown with lust. But it's the love she can see there that makes her breath catch, the way he can look at her even in this moment as if she is the sun, and she's so lucky, so _lucky_ that she has these two people in her life. That this was something they were willing to try and to make work, all for her.

She kisses him then, pulls his head down to hers and devours his mouth, teeth clacking together as she uses just a little too much force before she adjusts. One of his hands comes up, tangling in her hair, and the other is at her breast, pushing aside the cup of her bra (God, they're not even _undressed_ yet and she thinks she might come already) to knead the mound and pinch her nipple in the way he's learned drives her wild.

Maleficent must notice she's still wearing her bra, because as she ventures one finger inside of her, her other hand strokes up Regina's spine and pulls at the bra's clasp until it comes undone. Robin stops kissing her then so he can remove the garment entirely, and then he's bending his head, hands cupping her breasts and mouth sucking at her nipples. This isn't fair, she has just enough sense to think that, even as Maleficent adds a second finger and her mouth sucks kisses down the back of her thighs, her other hand holding steady at her hip.

Right, she's supposed to be undressing Robin. Regina focuses, trying to ignore how good his mouth feels on her breast and Maleficent's fingers inside of her so that she can scratch her nails down Robin's chest, reveling in his pleased groan against her skin. Conveniently, her hands stop at his waistband, and from there it's oh-so-easy to undo his belt and his jeans, pushing the denim down past his hips.

Behind her, Maleficent stops her ministrations, easing her fingers out (Regina groans in protest, earning a gentle slap to her rear and a chuckle from the dragon). She reaches around Regina, and when Regina glances down past Robin's head, she sees her undoing his boots and helping him out of his pants. Okay, fair enough, she supposes, though she's throbbing, aching between her legs, and her hand is rubbing Robin through his boxers, teasing him as she strokes and strokes, and his lips are slack at her breast now.

They should move to the bed. Soon. Now. Soon, Regina thinks, as Robin suddenly pulls her hand away, shoving his own underwear off, and then he's reaching down to Maleficent, tugging her up to her feet. She's still dressed, her blouse unbuttoned completely but still on, her tie loose around her shoulders and her trousers haven't even been undone yet.

Regina smirks at her, watches the way Maleficent writhes against Robin as he plants wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Her hand has tangled in his hair, holding him in place as she moans, eyes closed until she grows impatient. They snap open to meet Regina's, and she drawls, "What are you waiting for, dear?"

Regina rolls her eyes, lets her tongue swipe over her lips and enjoys the way Maleficent locks on to her mouth. "Just enjoying the show," she tells her, before catching her mouth in a quick, tongue-filled kiss. She kisses a path down the opposite way of Robin, and Maleficent's moan is positively obscene as they both suck at where her neck joins her shoulders. Regina loves this, when Maleficent is riled, when dragonheat rolls off her in waves so hot it's almost visible, when Maleficent's hands clutch and pull at her hair, at Robin's.

"So eager," Regina teases, because she knows the dragon loves it, and it provokes a needy moan as Maleficent rolls her hips in time with Robin's, trying to get friction where she desperately needs it.

"Just fucking undress me already," she orders, as if she's in charge.

Robin pulls her blouse off her arms, makes quick work of her bra as Regina takes care of her pants and underwear. They're all naked now, and Robin's hands are kneading Maleficent's breasts while Regina drops to her knees, kissing a line down Maleficent's abdomen straight to where she's wet and glistening.

"Look who's so wet now," Regina says, smirking up at her and holding her eyes as she bends her head, deliberately running her tongue over her clit.

Maleficent's groan is strangled, unintelligible words slipping past her lips as Regina dedicates herself to the task of eating her out. Robin murmurs naughty things to her, his voice low and throaty, and though Regina can't hear everything he's saying from her position between Maleficent's thighs, it sends shivers through her nonetheless.

Regina stops, sucking her clit hard one last time before she's standing, capturing first Robin's mouth and then Maleficent's in a fierce kiss. "Bedroom, now," she growls, the throbbing between her own legs unbearable at this point, and with a wave of her wrist and a puff of purple smoke, they're inches from their bed.

They kiss heatedly for a few moments, before Regina kneels on the bedspread, tugging them both closer. Robin is once again latched onto Maleficent's neck (he's going to leave mark, the two of them seem to always compete over who can leave the most on the other), while his fingers seek out Regina's wetness, spreading it liberally over her clit before two fingers easily slip inside of her and his thumb presses circles on her clit.

"Oh, God," she moans into Maleficent's mouth, head falling back as her hips grind into Robin's hand, keeping pace with his fingers. She lets her own hand slip between Maleficent's thighs, and soon the dragon is echoing her, and her mouth is fierce as it takes Regina's again and again.

"Gorgeous, the both of you," Robin grunts, barely getting the words out at Maleficent takes his cock into her hand, pumping in the rhythm she's learned he likes, spreading pre-cum with her thumb as she passes over the tip. "So bloody gorgeous."

"Robin," Regina whines, because she needs more, his fingers feel good, _so good_ but it's not enough, not in this position. He withdraws, the opposite of what she wants, but then she's on her back, and Maleficent is above her, straddling her face while Robin kneels between her legs. She's not even thinking at this point, driven by instinct as she pulls Maleficent down onto her mouth, burying her tongue in her wetness, in _her_ , and then Robin's doing the same to her, and God, fuck, his tongue…

Maleficent's gasping above her, encouraging with nonsense words and the roll of her hips, and she's got both hands on Regina's breasts, tugging her nipples and massaging the mounds.

Fuck, oh fuck, Regina moans into Maleficent, the vibrations sending the dragon higher, closer to her peak, and Robin's got two fingers in her now, thrusting and thumping right against that spot, and Regina can't stop moaning, can barely catch her breath long enough to keep sucking at Maleficent's clit.

"Don't stop," Maleficent urges, encouraging her to suck, to lick, "I'm so close, Regina, so close—"

Above her, she comes with a cry, trembling as her orgasm washes over her. Regina keeps licking, helping her ride out her pleasure, until Maleficent pulls away, slipping out of her grasp and collapsing to the side with a satisfied moan.

Now that her mouth is free, Regina's moans fall unfettered from her lips, and she cries out at the feel of Robin's fingers and mouth against her sex. "Inside me, Robin, please," she whimpers, and he groans against her, pulling away so he can rise above her on his hands. She feels his cock against her sex, and he teases her, grinding against her wetness but not entering her until she's groaning in frustration. "Robin! Please!" She brings a hand up to his shoulder, lets her nails bite into the skin, and her other hand slips between them, trying to guide him in.

"Impatient, milady?" Robin smirks, before he's sliding inside, moaning at the feel of her around his cock.

"Just fuck me," she growls, and for once, he listens without a smart comment. He thrusts inside of her, reaching down to hike her thighs further up along his waist, until he can hit the spot that has her crying out and seeing stars.

"Mmm," Maleficent hums, somewhat recovered from her own orgasm and watching her two lovers move together. She leans over, steals a kiss from Regina and then takes one from Robin, before moving her mouth to his neck and sucking hard. Her hand wanders over Regina's torso, finding a breast and fondling it, increasing Regina's pleasure.

"Oh, God," Regina moans, her voice rising in pitch, and she grows frantic, crying out, "Right there, Robin, don't stop, please, right there!" She comes hard, head thrown back as she cries out again, clenching around him.

Robin thrusts a few more times, drawing out her orgasm before driving into her a final time, coming with a grunt and releasing inside of her. He slumps to the other side of her, and the three of them shuffle around a bit, so that everyone has room on the bed.

Regina curls on her side, slipping back into Maleficent's embrace, while Robin moves closer, throwing one of his arms over them both while their legs tangle together. In a minute, they'll have to get up, have to clean and let Maleficent cool down (she's always so hot, their own personal fire in bed), but for now they bask in the afterglow. Regina trades lazy kisses with Robin, her fingers tracing the lion tattoo on his arm, and Maleficent dots kisses along her shoulder, humming pleasantly, and draws nonsense patterns along Robin's other arm.

The first time this happened, they couldn't quite fit together on the bed. It wasn't made for three adults. When it became clear that they would be trying again, despite the awkwardness of that first encounter, Regina bought a new bed that they could all fit on, a decision she definitely doesn't regret.

She loves that they tried again, that this is their relationship now. She opens her eyes, staring at Robin's face and his half-closed eyes, gently kissing him before she turns and seeks out Maleficent's mouth to do the same. "I love you both," she mumbles, burrowing into the comfort of her lovers' arms, smiling contentedly as Robin and Maleficent echo the sentiment.


	3. Chapter 3

One day, Robin takes it upon himself to reorganize the closet. It's not that Regina is a packrat (except when it comes to the kids; she holds on to everything they touch, it seems), but the house did expand rather suddenly with his return to Storybrooke, as well as the addition of Maleficent to their lives. Now, rooms that were used for storage have been converted into bedrooms for Roland and Maleficent (for appearances mostly, and also because she does enjoy having a room specifically for her even though she spends her nights with them now), and a guest room for Lily if she ever wanted to stay over. So she had considerably less space for the things she's accumulated and stored in various rooms and closets over the years.

Most of it ended up in the master bedroom, of course. Except so did his things, and Mal's, and now it's definitely time to clean things out and make some space.

That's how he finds the box shoved to the back, buried under several other boxes and taped shut. It's that fact that intrigues him, because none of the other boxes have been so carefully secured. He probably shouldn't go through it, but, well. He was a thief, and some old habits die hard.

He pulls out a pocket knife, cuts through the tape, and at first, he doesn't understand why Regina's taped shut a box with relatively innocuous contents. It's clothes, random pieces of clothes haphazardly thrown in there and well, that's certainly odd for Regina. She's meticulous in organizing her clothes, something she scolds him for as he tends to put his things away much more sloppily.

He shifts through to the bottom of the box, and that's when he first feels it. Something hard and unyielding, wrapped in fabric as if to protect it. Curious, he pulls it out, unbundles the object, and stares in confusion at the thing he's holding. It's a rather curious bright pink, not a color he really associates with Regina, and cylindrical with a couple of buttons at the base. He toys with it, surprised when it begins buzzing in his hands, completely baffled by what it could be.

Maleficent breezes in, absentmindedly asking, "Have you seen Roland's monkey? He's lost it somewhere," as she makes her way to the vanity.

Robin doesn't respond, still contemplating the buzzing object. "Do you know what this is?" he asks, finally looking at her.

She looks up from where she's picking through her fingernail polish collection, spotting the thing in his hands. Abandoning the vanity, she moves to wear he sits on the bed and takes it from him, turning it over in her hands. "No idea. It's not magical," she says, handing it back to him. "Where'd you find it?"

"The closet," he replies, and nudges the box at his feet to indicate it. "It was in there. It doesn't seem to be a box of any particular items. This was wrapped in this shirt."

"You'll have to ask Regina."

"Ask me what?" Regina's voice suddenly filters through the door, and she's holding Roland's monkey in her hands, standing in the doorway looking confused. Until she notices the thing Maleficent is holding. "Where did you find that?"

Robin and Mal tilt their heads, and usually their mirrored mannerisms make Regina laugh, but instead she looks surprisingly… flustered. Her voice had raised an octave, and he would swear that she was blushing.

"I was cleaning out the closet and found it," he explains. "What is it?"

"Are you blushing?" Maleficent asks before she can respond, and Regina schools her expression into something more akin to cool dismissal.

"Of course not," she says, voice steadier, but Mal isn't fooled. She slinks across the room predatorily as she studies her.

"You are. Why? What is it?" Mal smirks, looking down at the object still buzzing away. "The shape of it is certainly… suggestive."

Regina reaches out and snatches it from her, turning it off. "It's a vibrator, okay?" she scowls, looking at it as if its mere existence is personally offensive to her. Off their confused expressions, she elaborates, "It's from the Land Without Magic. Women use it for their… pleasure. The buzzing feels… good."

Mal _oohs_ and trails a finger along the pink silicon. Robin has joined them now, eyebrows raised.

"And why do you have it?" he asks, and Regina could recognize that leading tone from anywhere, if his naughty grin wasn't enough. "Are we not… enough?"

"You're more than enough," she reassures, adds, "Why do you think it was buried in the closet? I couldn't leave it around anywhere for one of the kids to find."

"But you didn't get rid of it," he points out. "You didn't throw it out."

"Well, it was expensive. I can't just throw away money."

"I want to watch you use this," Maleficent says suddenly, making Regina's eyes widen in shock. "Oh, don't act so surprised." She rolls her eyes. "You know how I love to watch you."

Regina hesitates, staring awkwardly at the vibrator. And then she smirks, and says, "Okay. But I have a better idea." She won't elaborate, instead bussing them both on the lips and promising that the next time all the children are out of the house will be an exciting one.

* * *

It takes until the weekend, when Henry goes to stay with Emma, and Mal gets Lily to take Roland for the night, and Regina almost hoped they had forgotten all about the vibrator carefully re-hidden in the closet in a more accessible fashion. But no, the moment they've finished dinner, the vibrator appears on the table, courtesy of Mal's magic.

"Really? You couldn't even wait for us to do the dishes first?" Regina says, raising an eyebrow.

"You said you had a better idea than us watching you use that thing. I'm eager to see if it's truly better," Maleficent replies with a nonchalant shrug.

"Fine. Meet me in the bedroom in five minutes. I need to get some things ready." With that, she rises from the table, snatching the vibrator and then heading upstairs.

When time is up, Maleficent and Robin make their way into the bedroom. Regina looks up at them, notes that they're already disheveled, and can't help but smirk that she's not the only one that's been preparing. "Well hello," she purrs, finishes lighting a few candles on the vanity, and then she turns to completely face them. With a seductive flourish, she drops the black silk robe she's donned, revealing the maroon lingerie she's picked for the occasion. One of Mal's neckties (maroon, to match her lingerie) loosely hangs over her shoulders.

She revels in the sharp intake of breath from Robin, and the way Mal's tongue darts out to lick her lips.

"You two are rather overdressed for the occasion," Regina says, putting away the lighter and walking toward them, accentuating the sway of her hips. "Shall we remedy that?" She reaches for Robin, starting to undo his shirt buttons even as she tilts her head for a kiss. Her mouth opens immediately against his, tongue sweeping past the barrier of his lips and into his mouth, tasting him as she undresses him.

Mal helps, works on Robin's jeans, until he's naked except for his boxers and then they turn their attention to her. Robin pulls her into a kiss, and then releases her mouth so he can strip her of her silk blouse. Regina tugs off her bra, lets Robin kneel to drag Maleficent's panties down her legs.

"To the bed," Regina orders, her tone regal as she gives Mal a gentle shove. "On your back, hands above your head."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Her tone is hardly deferential, an eye roll accompanying it, but she does as told, lying back and bringing her hands up.

Regina tugs Robin over, leaves him standing at the bedside as she straddles Mal's hips, smirking down at her. She pulls the tie from her shoulders, wraps it around Mal's wrists and loosely ties it. "Mm," she hums, bending down to kiss her before sitting back up. "You make quite the picture like this. Doesn't she, Robin?"

Robin's on his knees on the bed now, watching the two of them, waiting to see what part he plays in this game. He swallows around the arousal forming a lump in his throat, saying, "She does. Perhaps we should do that one day. Take pictures."

Regina nods absently, agreeing, "Yes. One day. But tonight, I have other plans." Through half-lidded eyes, she watches Maleficent, licking her own lips as she takes in her powerful dragon on her back, hands tied. She thinks about Robin like this, about herself at their mercy. So many things to do, so much to try, and so little time. She leans forward again, this time forgoing Mal's mouth to kiss her jaw, suck open-mouthed kisses down the column of her throat. Between kisses, she murmurs, "I know you said you wanted to watch me with it. But I rather think I'll enjoy using it on _you_ more."

Maleficent shudders, a visible shiver running through her. "Does that sound acceptable?" Regina asks needlessly, now tonguing her way across Mal's collarbone, she but likes the way she doesn't hesitate in answering, a quick nod of her head. "Good. But I think first we should rile you up a bit. Robin?"

She adjusts, moving to Mal's right side so Robin has room to fit in on the left, and soon he's kissing Mal, a slow kiss that builds and builds as Regina bends to suck at her nipple. Her hand teases the line of Mal's underwear, scratches at the inside of her thighs, but doesn't touch where she's growing wet. Regina wants to tease tonight, plans on driving Maleficent mad with pleasure, and she can't wait to enjoy it.

"Regina," Mal whines, hips bucking a bit as Regina's fingers just lightly brush between her legs. "Robin," she adds, because he's teasing too, sucking marks onto her skin in the best kind of torture. Above her head, her hands fidget, but the tie holds, stopping her from trying to do anything about it.

"Mm," Robin moans into her skin, dips his head further down to circle her nipple with his tongue. "She's eager tonight," he comments to Regina, who smirks.

"You should feel how wet she already is, and we've barely touched her," she teases, two fingers pressing harder against the growing wet spot on her panties.

Robin accepts her invitation, his hand moving below the waistband and fabric to dip into her wetness. "You weren't kidding," he murmurs as his fingertips slip against Maleficent's sex.

Maleficent makes a noise, her hips rocking into his touch, her eyes tightly shut. She whimpers, and Regina's at her mouth, teeth nipping at her bottom lip before her tongue flicks out to sooth, sucking lightly at the spot. "Do you want more, Mal?" Regina whispers, reaching down to push at her underwear, and Robin immediately follows through, pulling them down her legs. He moves between her knees once he's tossed the panties away, starts trailing kisses and gentle bites from her hipbones to her knees. The two of them continue to work her up, Regina's mouth alternating between her breasts, sucking and licking at her nipples, her hand working whichever breast her lips aren't.

Mal moans their names, gasping as Robin teasingly swipes his fingers through her wetness, brushes her clit. Regina's hand follows, tapping lightly at the bundle of nerves and then moving to her entrance, just barely pressing inside. "Please?" she pleads, jerking her hips into the touch, trying to coax her further.

"Robin," Regina mumbles against her skin, kissing her way to her navel. Her tongue flicks against it, tickling but arousing at the same time, and Mal whines breathlessly. "Hand me the vibrator."

He pulls away from her thighs (can't resist letting his tongue run through her wetness, sucks her clit just long enough to make her whine again), reaching for the vibe on the nightstand. Regina sets it to buzzing as she settles herself between Mal's thighs, and then she's licking at her, fucking her with her tongue before pulling away to watch Robin kiss and kiss Maleficent, muffling her moans with his mouth. "Let me know what feels good, Mal," Regina tells her as she slides the vibe through her wetness, getting it slippery before pressing it to her clit.

"Ohhh," Mal moans, bucking into the sensation. "That's… that's good. Does it… do more?"

"Impatient, aren't we?" Regina chuckles, thumbing the button to alter the speed and pattern of the vibrations, earning another drawn out moan from her. She intends to draw this out, to tease until Mal is crying out for release, but her orgasm sneaks up on her suddenly, prompted by the unfamiliar sensations of the vibe.

"Fuck!" Mal shouts, her body jerking as she crests, and Regina holds it in place until she tries to wriggle her hips away, too sensitive. "Fuck," she whimpers, breathless, her blonde hair sticking to her. "That felt amazing."

"O-ho," Regina murmurs, turning the vibrator off and capturing Mal's mouth in a quick but passionate kiss. "We're nowhere near finished with you yet, dear. The night's just beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hnnnn, fuck, stop, too much," Mal gasps, her entire body trembling in the wake of her fourth orgasm of the night. Regina immediately turns off the vibrator, pulling it away from her clit while Robin eases his fingers out of her. She whimpers, chest heaving and sweat glistening along her skin. Her long hair has curled from the heat, sticking to her forehead and neck, something Regina rectifies as she moves up the head of the bed, brushing the hair away, planting soothing kisses along her neck and jaw before finding her mouth. Mal accepts the kiss breathlessly, quick soothing presses of lip against lip as her body tries to calm down. Robin has stayed between her legs, his hands making soothing passes from her thighs to her stomach, reaching just under her breasts and then beginning the circuit again.

"You okay?" Regina murmurs, reaching up and undoing the tie, rubbing her reddened wrists.

"I'm fucking fantastic," Mal replies, still a bit breathless but her eyes are open now, glassy but regaining focus. "But I'm not sure I can return the favor just yet."

Robin stretches up, curling along her other side, and he presses a kiss to her cheek, noses an unruly curl from her face. "Rest, darling," he says, smiling at Regina. "You've earned it. Regina and I can see to each other."

Mal nods, closing her eyes for a moment, listens to the sound of Robin moving over her to get to Regina, and then the meeting of mouths. She wants to take a nap, but then Regina's moaning softly, and that draws her eyes open. Tilting her head, she watches as they kiss, as Robin's hand slide up Regina's ribs to cup and massage her breast.

Regina's head falls back as she groans Robin's name, and he immediately kisses down the line of her throat, finds the hollow at the base and lets his tongue swirl against the sensitive skin there. One of her hands clutches at his head, her nails scratching his scalp deliciously, and soon they're moving, Regina shifting onto her side, facing Mal, while Robin gets behind her, adjusting her leg so he can line himself up.

Maleficent knows exactly when he pushes inside of Regina, can plainly see the pleasure flicker across their faces as he slides in, as if their mutual groans weren't enough. She manages to find the energy to turn over, moving in closer so that she can kiss Regina, let her teeth catch on her bottom lip and tug.

"Someone getting their energy back?" Robin teases, craning his neck to steal a kiss of his own from her.

"You two are very inspiring," she replies with a smirk, nipping at his jaw before she settles into a more comfortable position. She stops for a moment, just watching as Robin thrusts lazily into Regina, slowly building speed as Regina moans and moans, encouraging him to go faster, to fuck her harder.

Robin pauses a minute, adjusting his hold on her leg, moves so that he can find better leverage, and then his hips are snapping into hers. She cries out, hands clutching at the sheets and one of Mal's hands, and Robin is grunting behind her, murmuring naughty things about how good she feels, how wet and tight she is around him, how he loves fucking her like this.

Maleficent knows they're both close, can hear it in the tightness of Robin's voice and the rising pitch of Regina's cries, and so she reaches around, closes her fingers around the forgotten vibrator. She reaches down, pressing it suddenly to Regina's clit and turning it on.

"Oh fuck!" Regina whimpers, hips bucking wildly, her hands scrabbling to find purchase of some kind, digging into Mal's freehand almost hard enough to break the skin. She reaches down, slips her fingers over Mal's and upping the speed of the vibrations, and then her hand is moving again, pulling Mal into a sloppy kiss she can't maintain from the sensations spiraling through her, making her breathless. Robin's mouth is hot against her neck, teeth nipping at her skin, and he's urging her to come, he can't hold on much longer.

He doesn't have to. Mal takes a chance and ups the speed just one more tick, and Regina screams, crying out, "Yes, oh God, so good—Mal—Robin!" Her body undulates, coming hard, hard enough that Robin has to let go of her leg to keep a hold of her hips, his own hips chasing hers as he thrusts and thrusts, prolonging her orgasm and then triggering his own.

When they stop moving, Regina quickly knocks the vibe away from her clit, eyes tightly shut as the aftershocks tremble through her. Robin has collapsed behind her, breathing just as heavily, and Mal smiles dazedly at them both. She reaches up, brushes Regina's dark hair out of her face, reaches over to scratch lightly at Robin's jaw, enjoys the rasp of his stubble against her fingertips.

"Well," she says with a chuckle. "I suppose this was a better idea after all, Regina."


	5. Chapter 5

When Maleficent comes to bed, Robin and Regina are already there, reading. They absently smile up at her, murmuring nonsense greetings, barely looking as she sheds her robe. She slips into bed next to Regina, curling up against Regina's side and propping her chin on her shoulder. After a few minutes of watching them read, she sighs, turning her face into Regina's neck and brushing her nose against sensitive skin, her warm mouth following.

"I'm trying to read," Regina points out, but she can hear the smile she's trying to suppress.

"I see that," Maleficent replies, nips at the join of her neck and shoulder, feels the shiver that runs through Regina at the slight bite of her teeth. "I'm trying to seduce you. Which of us do you think will be more successful at our endeavor?"

She hears rustling, a slight _thump_ as Robin turns and puts his book aside on his nightstand. She imagines he's watching now, and she blindly reaches a hand across Regina to tangle her fingers with his, drags their joined hands to rest over the book in Regina's lap.

"That's cheating," Regina points out, raising the book slightly to try and lift their hands. "And so is that, Robin," she says a little breathlessly, and Maleficent pulls away to see Robin kissing the other side of Regina's neck, mouth seeking out the oh-so-sensitive spot at the hinge of her jaw.

She bends her head, finding that spot on the other side, and the moan Regina lets out is practically pornographic for such a simple action. Robin's hand detangles from Maleficent's, and she feels the book slide out from under her hand, and Regina whines slightly.

"I was almost finished with that chapter," she mumbles, just before Robin's mouth captures hers. She moans again, willingly opens her lips when his tongue flicks out to ask for entrance, and soon she's sinking down, accepting her loss with dignity.

While Robin occupies her mouth, Maleficent continues a path down her neck, takes a moment to run her tongue over her collarbone, to dip into the hollow of her throat. She tastes faintly of vanilla and apples, of magic and lightning, of something that's just Regina, and the mix makes Maleficent feel heady, makes her want to taste more. She noses at the strap of Regina's nightgown, urging it down, hands coming up to try and tug them further down. It's awkward, the straps a little too tight to be pulled down like this, and Mal scowls against the skin of Regina's chest, nips at the swell of a breast she can't get fully uncovered like this.

She sits up, and Regina manages a sound of protest even as she's still kissing Robin, finally detaching from his lips as she looks up at the dragon. "Why'd you stop?" she pouts, eyes fluttering as Robin resumes his attentions on her neck, head tilting back.

"I can't get your damn gown off," she says, glaring as if it has personally wronged her. She should use magic to strip it, it'd be easier than tugging it off her properly, but she rather enjoys taking Regina and Robin out of their clothes the mundane way.

Regina smirks, chuckling a bit, reaching down to grasp the hem of her gown and pulling it off in one fluid motion. "Better?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at the dragon.

"Always," Maleficent tells her, letting her eyes roam the naked expanse of skin revealed. No matter how many times she sees Regina and Robin completely uncovered, it never fails to steal her breath and stoke the fire simmering inside of her. She bends back down, takes Regina's mouth in a fierce kiss, all tongue, and she can't resist sinking her teeth into Regina's bottom lip, tugging on it until Regina's moaning again.

Robin moves down Regina's chest, one hand coming up to cup and knead her breast while his mouth seeks out the other. He kisses the swell, lets his tongue trail circles around it, avoiding her nipple just to listen to her whine and to feel her try and shift to his mouth. Her hand is in his hair, pulling slightly, nails scratching, and he smirks, knows she wants to guide him. He resists, instead starts kissing back up her chest, enjoying her moan of disappointment.

"Please," she breathes out, releasing Mal's mouth so that she can tilt her head back.

"Please what, Regina?" Mal whispers, nipping at her chin. She chases the line of Regina's jaw, seeks out the pulse in her throat and flicks her tongue against her skin, sucks almost hard enough to mark.

"Stop teasing, both of you."

"Mm." Mal bites down, provokes a little cry Regina immediately tries to shush, thinking about the kids sleeping down the hall. "But I thought you wanted to read?"

Regina growls, eyes snapping open, and reaches out with her free hand to try to tug Mal back in for a kiss. The dragon resists, tutting at her, bringing a hand up to waggle a disapproving finger.

"No, no, Your Majesty," she says, and then she's holding her hand out, palm up, a couple of Regina's fine silk scarves appearing. "You're not in charge tonight."

Robin ceases his ministrations, looking up to see Mal holding the scarves. Off her nod, he sits up to loosely grasp Regina's wrists, holding them for Maleficent to tie with one scarf, both of them slipping a finger under to test the tightness. "This okay?" he whispers, looking into Regina's eyes for a moment.

"Yes," Regina breathes out, eyes shutting a moment as she wriggles her hands to test the binding. "Oh, yes." She opens her eyes, looking from one lover to the other, anticipation pricking gooseflesh on her skin as she regards them. She wonders what they have in store, and she feels the slickness growing between her thighs.

Maleficent holds out the second scarf, thinning it out and holding it near Regina's eyes. "Do you trust us?" she asks, and Regina doesn't hesitate to say, _With everything_. Mal rolls her eyes, muttering about her sentimentality, but she's smiling fondly to take the bite from her words. She kisses Regina softly, surprisingly sweet considering the passion between them mere minutes ago, and then she ties the blindfold in place. "If anything's ever not okay…"

"I'll tell you," Regina says immediately. "I promise."

Robin and Mal share a look, knowing Regina well, and they both silently affirm to each other that they'll watch her carefully, make sure nothing pushes her into distress. Then, they move away from Regina, reaching for each other for a moment to share kisses, realizing they haven't touched one another since this started. Mal can't help but moan when Robin's hands slide from her silk-covered hips up to her breasts, loves the slightly dulled feel of his talented fingers against her nipples through her gown.

Regina shifts, fidgeting a bit as she's left exposed but untouched. "What's happening?" she says, sounds slightly petulant. "You're kissing—I can hear you. That's not fair. I like to watch you two."

Mal chuckles, "We know, little one." She lets one hand fall away from Robin's shoulders, strokes Regina's thigh with her fingertips. "But we're a little overdressed. We'll get back to you soon."

"You should have put the blindfold on me _after_ you undressed," she grumbles, and Robin and Mal both are laughing at her now. "At least tell me what you're doing?"

"Mm, you do like that, don't you?" Robin says as Maleficent strips him of his pajama pants. "When we talk to you?" Regina nods, shamelessly whispers _yes, I love it_. "Would you like me to tell you how I'm touching Maleficent right now? How I'm kneading her breasts through her gown? How I'm going to pull off her gown so I can touch her skin? You know how soft her skin is, how warm it feels. How her breasts fit so well in the palms of my hands."

"God," Regina moans out, squirming now, trying to rub her thighs together. "And Mal? Are you touching him?"

"Oh, yes," Maleficent murmurs. "His arms." She runs her hands over his biceps, lets her fingers stroke and squeeze the muscles, moves to his forearms and wrists and back up again. "I love his arms. But do you know what else I love?"

"What?" she asks, already somewhat breathless. They're not even touching her anymore, and she's still struggling to catch her breath.

"His fingers."

Regina moans, body jerking and a startled _oh God_ leaving her as Mal slides his fingers along her slit, just barely dipping inside of her before pressing to her clit. For several moments, they caress her together, lightly stroking her sex until she's rolling her hips, trying to encourage their movements.

Maleficent chuckles, pulling their hands away and smiling wickedly when she hears Regina's soft protesting whimper. She leans over her, brushing her lips against hers, whispering, "You're not coming that easily tonight, my dear," before she kisses her more insistently. Her tongue darts out, licking at Regina's bottom lip and then sliding past her parted lips, meeting hers as they kiss and kiss.

When she pulls away from Regina, Robin is there to replace her, and Regina can't help but moan as she accepts his kisses. She loves when they do this, when they take turns kissing her, loves feeling the differences between their mouths, loves the unique tastes of both of them (Maleficent all fire and smoke, and Robin, pine and petrichor). What she doesn't love is the teasing, the way they're both kissing down her neck right now, sucking kisses with tantalizing brushes of tongue against her pulse, both of them taking the time to dip into the hollow at her throat, to suck on her collarbone, all the way down to her breasts. Oh, she loves it, but hates it, because it feels so good and makes her think how good their mouths feel elsewhere. Their attentions make her writhe, and moan, and cry out until she's biting on her bottom lip, trying to keep quiet, trying to not wake the children.

"It's okay," Maleficent tells her, and Regina feels the pulse of magic emanate from her. "Silencing spell. Be as loud as you want."

"Oh, God," she moans, hips bucking, trying to get friction where she so desperately needs it. "I-I need—please, touch me?"

"We are touching you," Robin replies, and she feels him grinning even as he nips at the skin under her breast. Regina groans _You know what I mean_ , to which Robin only laughs and slowly continues his path down her stomach. Just when she thinks he'll finally reach where she wants him the most, he detours along her hipbone, earning another sound of protest.

"Robin!" she whines, and then gasps as Mal scrapes her teeth over her nipple as Robin's mouth suddenly closes around her other nipple. "God—Mal—please!"

Maleficent scratches her nails down Regina's stomach, enjoys the way the muscles jump reflexively under her skin, and finally, _finally_ lets her fingers brush between Regina's thighs, presses her thumb to her clit and rubs circles over it as two fingers slide inside of her.

Regina gasps out a pinched _yes_ , her head rolling and digging into the pillow beneath her. Mal lets her fingers curl inside, seeking out that spot that never fails to make Regina babble incoherently, and she smirks when she makes a strangled sound that lets her know she's found it. She abandons her breast (and Robin's hand comes up to replace her) and readjusts, bending so she can bury her face between her thighs. She flicks her tongue against her clit rapidly against her clit and then sucks, and Regina's thighs close around her head as she rocks up into the her mouth, matches the pace of her fingers with the roll of her hips.

"Oh, God, oh _God_ —fuck, so good—don't stop," she babbles, broken moans slipping past her lips. She twists her hands in the scarf, wishes she could reach down and tangle her fingers in Mal's hair, wishes she could hold Robin to her breast where he's alternating between her nipples, between sucking and gentle nips and flicks of his tongue. "Hnnng, oh, please, I'm gonna—"

And then Mal is just gone, her fingers, her tongue, and Robin's pulling away too, leaving her writhing, trying to find them.

"No! Don't stop!" Regina whines plaintively, tossing her head restlessly against the pillow.

"I told you it wasn't going to be that easy, little one," Mal laughs, pressing a quick kiss to her mouth, letting her taste herself on her tongue. Then Robin reaches for Mal, kissing her fiercely, his tongue sweeping into her mouth to taste Regina, moaning at the combined taste of them.

Regina moans their names, because she can hear them, hears the wet sounds of mouths meeting over her and God, it's not fair. She wants to see them, wants to watch, wants their mouths on her and their fingers and Robin's cock. Needs to come, right now, but they're ignoring her, they're touching each other, hears Mal's moans and imagines that Robin is kissing her breasts, torturing Mal the way he had been torturing her a moment ago. Then it's Robin groaning, and she hears the whisper of skin against skin—Mal's hand on Robin's cock, she thinks, and she can't help her own moan at the thought.

"You know what I want, Regina?" Mal says, and though it's technically a question, Regina knows she's not asking. "I want Robin to fuck you, and then I want to suck your wetness off his cock."

"Oh, fuck," Robin mutters, and Regina's moaning _yes_ , nodding, writhing at the mere image.

She feels hands on her skin—Robin's—and he's turning her over, murmuring, "Help me get her on her knees, Mal," and then they're moving her into position. She goes blindly, lets them adjust her so that she's up on her elbows, trusts them entirely as they manipulate her. Robin gets behind her, lets his hands run down her back all the way to her rear, fondly squeezing the cheeks before resting one hand on her hip. His other hand moves between her legs, testing her wetness, earning a moan from her as he circles her clit for a bit.

"Robin," Regina breathes out, wiggling her hips at him in encouragement. Finally, she feels the head of his cock against her, feels him lightly thrusting his hips, not entering her but slicking up his cock with her, and then, _yes_. He slides home, stretches her and fills her, and she groans, her head dropping down as pleasure rolls through her. "God, yes, finally."

"You feel so good, Regina," Robin groans, curving his body over hers, resting his head against her shoulder as he adjusts to the feel of her around him. He presses a kiss between her shoulder blades, slowly begins thrusting his hips, lazily pulling in and out of her.

"Robin, faster, please. Fuck me," she urges, trying to move back into him, to speed his thrusts. She needs to come, the throbbing between her legs driving her mad, and though she enjoys his lazy pace, she needs more.

He must take pity on her, because he ups his pace, adjusts his hold on her hips and tilts them just a bit so that he can drive into her harder, faster, setting a quick and rough rhythm that has her crying out. She moans and cries and tells him, "Yes, just like that, fuck me, oh fuck, Robin," until she hears Mal shift on the bed, clamoring up to the top where her head is.

"As lovely as you sound, dear, I think I can find a better use for your mouth," Mal tells her, fingers tangling in her hair as she guides her. "Do you want me to take the blindfold off for this?"

Regina noses along her thigh for a moment, thinking about it. She wants to see them, but she enjoys the blindness, enjoys not knowing what they're going to do next. But she thinks the end is coming (in more ways than one), so she says, "Yes, please."

The blindfold comes off and Regina blinks, her eyes taking a moment to adjust even in the lowlight of the room. She looks up at Mal, smiles softly even as Robin continues to fuck her, and then she bends her head, starting at her slit and then licking up to her clit in a solid swipe of her tongue. She sucks on the bundle of nerves, can't help moaning (triggering moans from Mal as the vibrations travel through her) as Robin's fingers slip between her thighs.

"Mm, you're so good at this, Regina," Mal whispers to her, her hands stroking through her hair. "Love the way your tongue feels against me, inside me," she moans, as Regina does just that, her tongue slipping inside and thrusting, matching the pace of Robin's thrusts inside of her.

"Fuck, Regina," Robin groans, feeling her clench around him. "Are you close? Are you going to come for us?"

She moans against Mal, needs just a little more, and he knows her so well. He holds her hips firmly and then rams into her harder, driving right against the spot inside of her. She slips her tongue out of Mal, rests her head on her thigh as she focuses on Robin's cock, on how it's making her cry out, and then she's flying, teeth digging into Mal's thigh to try and muffle her scream.

Robin groans behind her, keeps thrusting through her orgasm, trying to prolong it until he's forced to pull out, gasping for breath. He presses kisses to Regina's back, runs his hands along her sides soothingly as she trembles, and when he pulls away he looks at Mal with an eyebrow raised. _What next?_

"On your back, Robin," Mal says, patting the bed beside her. While he moves up and lies back, she reaches down and unties Regina's hands, stroking her hair as Regina catches her breath.

"God," she moans softly, eyes closed. "That was amazing." She opens her eyes, realizing that they still haven't come yet, remembers what Mal is about to do to Robin, and she surges forward to kiss him deeply, sharing Mal's taste with him before she kisses Mal, too. "Where do you want me?"

"You can just enjoy the show, if you like," she says, pecking her lips, and then she's rolling over to Robin, straddling him for a moment. She kisses him, all tongue and teeth and just a little sloppy, both too turned on for finesse at the moment. Regina has no problems at all watching, loves seeing the passion between them, the way Mal nips at his jaw and then kisses her way down his chest, scratching her nails into his skin, sucking bruises along the way, marking him as hers.

(Regina loves going behind Mal and kissing those marks, almost as if by sealing it with her own kiss she is sealing their love for one another.)

Robin's watching too, one hand loosely gripping Mal's blonde hair, not guiding but resting against her head, his own duller nails scraping against her scalp and sending delightful shivers through her. His eyelids fall to half-mast as she reaches his cock, as she takes him in hand and runs her tongue over his tip, her own eyes looking up at him as she does so. He lets out a gasping moan as she takes him slowly into her mouth, hand pumping his base, and her tongue curls around him, playing with the head.

"Can you taste her?" he asks, and Regina wonders how he's even coherent. She knows how talented Mal's mouth is, knows how far gone he was when he was inside her. But he's showing remarkable restraint, though his moans are already building as Mal manages a muffled _mm-hmm_ around him and picks up her pace.

She pulls away a moment, licking her lips obscenely as she continues to pump him, adding a slight twist to her wrist, the one she knows never fails to make him groan as if he were dying (he doesn't disappoint). "She tastes so good on you," she tells him, leaning back down to take him into her mouth again, sucking hard, hollowing her cheeks around him.

"Fuck," he grunts, can barely resist jerking his hips up to meet her mouth, settles for rolling them gently so as to not choke her by accident. "Your mouth feels amazing, Mal. So fucking good."

Regina stifles her own moan, biting her bottom lip as she watches, reveling in the show and her own post-orgasmic haze. But she remembers Mal hasn't come yet either, and so she moves down the bed, presses a kiss to Mal's shoulder and then trails a hand down the contours of her back. She finds her wetness, and God, is she ever wet, and she slips two fingers into her with absolutely no resistance. Mal moans around Robin, releases him with a pop for a moment to look back at Regina, who cranes her neck for a passionate, if awkward, kiss.

She hums as she releases her from the kiss, and Mal bends back down to Robin's cock, running her tongue along the underside and tracing a vein, before taking him back into her mouth, sucking harder as Regina's own rhythm picks up inside of her. "That it, Mal," Regina murmurs to her, glances up at Robin to see him gripping at the sheets, the way he's rolling his hips to meet her mouth, his head digging into the bed. "Make him come. And then come for me."

Mal's groan reverberates through Robin, and he just manages to gasp out, "Fuck, I'm close—Mal!" before she does something absolutely magical with her mouth, a long hard suck and twist of her hand around him, and then he's coming, spurting into her mouth with a groan. She keeps sucking, swallowing every last drop of him, and then Regina's using her free hand to pull her into a forceful kiss, her tongue darting in to chase the taste of Robin. Between Mal's legs, Regina fingerfucks her harder, adds a third and curls them, relentlessly thumping against that spot that has Mal crying out, clutching hard at Robin's thighs, nails scratching harsh red lines as her orgasm starts to spiral. Her core clenches around Regina's fingers, muscles fluttering as she comes, and Regina keeps thrusting until Maleficent's hips come to a stop.

For a moment, they stay like that, Regina's fingers buried inside of her, Maleficent resting her head on Robin's thigh as one of her hands holds tightly on to one of Robin's, and Robin stretched out, head still tilted back and eyes closed as his other hand strokes Mal's hair. Regina is the first to move, easing her fingers out and pressing a kiss to Mal's temple, before urging her to move up to the head of the bed. Mal curls against Robin's side, one arm thrown around his middle, while Regina fits herself against her back, and for a few moments they all trade kisses, craning their necks so they each get a turn with one another.

"Still wish we had let you finish that chapter?" Robin asks sleepily, cracking an eye open to look at Regina.

"Oh, shut up," Regina grumbles without heat, burrowing deeper against Maleficent's back as her hand reaches across to lightly squeeze Robin's. Maleficent chuckles, would roll her eyes, but she's already half-way asleep, lodged between her two lovers. The last words exchanged between them are mumbled _good nights_ and whispered _love yous_ before they drift off to sleep, sated.


	6. Chapter 6

Maleficent is a Scary Dragon Bitch, the Mistress of All Evil, the woman who cursed both Briar Rose and Aurora to sleep for the rest of their days without an ounce of regret. And yet, when faced with the prospect of telling the children of her lovers that she is moving in with them, she feels like her skin is crawling with anxiety. She's met Henry unofficially, and Roland has certainly seen her around the mansion at times (she's not afraid of the small child, except maybe she is, just a little), but now she's going to be a part of the family, living in their house, and now it's time for official introductions.

They're not telling the children about their relationship. It's a lot for young minds, and honestly they haven't _told_ anyone, not really. Just the Charmings, because Snow and Emma were too curious, and Lily hasn't been told exactly, but Mal thinks she's figured it out (when she told her that she was moving to the mansion, Lily had hugged her and mumbled a quick but sincere _I'm glad you're happy_ ). But they do still have to tell Henry and Roland about the newest addition to the house, which means her unofficial introductions are about to be official.

Regina summons Henry and Roland to the living room, where they've already gathered. Robin and Regina are seated on the couch, but Maleficent decided to forgo sitting for pacing in front of the fireplace. (Any attempts from Regina or Robin to calm her were met with snappy remarks that she was calm, she was perfectly fine, not nervous at all _thank you very much_ , and shared knowing looks from her lovers.)

"What's up, Mom?" Henry asks as he enters, Roland trailing behind. He looks from his mother to Robin to Maleficent (who has stopped pacing now, frozen to the spot), brows knitting together. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, sweetheart," Regina assures, smiling calmly. "But you remember how I mentioned that Maleficent might be moving in with us the other day?" Off his nod, she continues, "Well, she's decided that that is what she wants to do. And we just wanted to make sure you were still okay with it."

Henry blinks for a minute, looking between the three of them with a look of concentration. It makes Mal nervous, and she wonders if Regina was wrong, if he _wasn't_ okay with it, if he had lied before when he said he was fine. But then he smiles, and shrugs, and says, "Yeah, that's cool. Do you need any help cleaning out one of the spare bedrooms?"

Regina can't hide her grin, and Maleficent feels a weight lifted off her shoulders, an audible sigh of relief leaving her. "No, honey, we can get it done ourselves, but thank you," she says, and Henry tells her _no problem_.

Attention then turns to the youngest family member in the room. Roland hasn't said a word since he came in with Henry, but now he wanders over to Maleficent, craning his neck to look up at her. "Hi!" he says, unruly brown curls falling in his eyes and dimples deployed in full force. "I'm Roland!"

Maleficent is, in a word, stunned. He's just greeted her as if she was Snow White or any of the other frilly princesses he's sure to have seen in this town and _not_ any kind of bitch, scary dragon or no.

Taken aback, she blinks at him for a moment before stumbling out her own, "Hello, I'm Maleficent."

"Malewificent?" Roland's little brow furrows as he tries to repeat the name, tripping over the syllables.

She smiles at him, before kneeling down to be closer to his level. "It's a little hard to say, right?" she says with a sympathetic grimace. "How about you call me Mal instead?"

"Mal!" His face breaks into a smile, the kind that takes up his entire face, and she'll learn that Roland gives those sorts of smiles freely. "Regina said that you have magic, like she does. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is," Mal nods, and her hands absolutely do not fidget against her thighs. A part of her thinks the other shoe is about to drop, that the boy is about to run from her, afraid. That he'll realize she's _that_ Maleficent, but he just continues to beam at her.

"Can I see it?" he asks, brown eyes holding so much hope, and Maleficent is once again floored. She would have thought he'd be terrified of magic, or at least of magic he didn't know much about, but he looks at her with as much openness as he looks at Regina.

"Roland," Robin scolds, "You can't just ask questions like that."

"No, he's fine," Maleficent says quickly, before the boy's face can fall any further. "If you don't mind, I could show him a little something?" She tries to make sure her expression conveys that she won't do anything to hurt or scare the little boy, though she doubts Robin knows her well enough to read her. But he looks to Regina, who nods slightly, smiling reassuringly, and then Robin is nodding at her.

Roland turns back, smile back on his face as he practically vibrates with excitement. Maleficent tries to think of something she could do, something that won't scare him. She focuses for a moment, holds her hand out palm up, and a tiny orb of grayish-white light springs into existence. Roland gasps, clapping his hands to his face as the orb floats into the air, soon joined by two others. They circle through the air, and then she sends them zooming around Roland, and he twirls with them, trying to keep his eyes on them.

"That's so cool!" he says, looking at Henry to make sure he's used the word he only recently learned properly.

Henry grins, coming over to ruffle the boy's curls even more. "You're right, kiddo, that is pretty cool."

Maleficent brings the orbs back to her hand, wriggles her fingers and they solidify into an unbreakable shell, the light glowing inside of them. "Would you like to keep them?" she asks, holding them out to Roland. "They won't fly like this, but you could play with them."

Roland's eyes go wide, and he looks to his father once more. Robin nods, and Roland holds out his hands, "Yes, please!"

She smiles and hands them over, chuckling when Roland looks up at Henry, begging him to play with him. As she stands, the boys tear out of the room, the younger boy a little more excitedly than Henry, who's laughing just as much over Roland's behavior. Mal feels Regina's approach, and then her arms are around her waist as she rises up on her tiptoes so she can press her chin into Maleficent's shoulder.

"I think he likes you," Regina murmurs, and Maleficent smiles softly.

* * *

It becomes their thing. Roland will come up to Maleficent and hold out the orbs, asking as sweetly as possible, "Can I have a magic trick please?" And there will be those dimples, and she'll easily stop whatever she's doing to make the orbs dance for him and watch his face light up. Or she'll see him playing outside and send harmless sparks of colorful magic through the air just to watch him giggle and twirl under them.

When he finds out she can turn into a dragon, he gets all sorts of excited, asking if she could do it for him. It's the only time she hesitates, knowing that her dragon form is quite larger than him, and she doesn't want to scare him.

"How about instead of me turning into a dragon, I make you your own little dragon to keep?" she says, thinking about the stuffed monkey he carries around everywhere.

"You can do that?" he gapes, eyes wide.

"Why, yes," Maleficent replies with an exaggerated air of accomplishment. "I am a most powerful sorceress," she assures. Smoke gathers in her hands and once it clears, she holds out a stuffed lavender dragon for him to take. "There you go."

Roland's smile splits his face as he stares at his new toy. "Wow! Thank you, Mal!" he tells her, craning his neck to look up at her for only a split second before his attention is diverted back to the toy. "This is cool!"

"Wait, there's more," she says, and she can't help but grin down at him as she taps the dragon with her index finger. It's tiny wings begin beating and soon it's lifting into the air, flying around Roland and emitting harmless wisps of false fire and smoke.

"Wooooow!" Roland gasps, chasing after the dragon as it flies around the yard.

Maleficent chuckles, shaking her head at his exuberance. She ignores the slight pang in her heart that she never got to do things like this with her own daughter, tries not to think about what it would have been like to raise her as a little girl. She has her now, sees her every day and talks constantly to her thanks to the devices of this realm, and in some ways her family has grown even more with Robin and Regina's own children.

"He's quite smitten with you," she hears someone—Robin—say, and she hadn't even realized he had snuck up behind her (she thinks she's gotten a little sloppy, a little too unguarded and comfortable here, because Prince of Thieves or no, she should still hear his approach). She turns to look at him, apprehensive because she's still not sure where they stand. "You know, he liked Regina almost from the moment he met her, too."

"Is that so?" she says noncommittally, looking across the yard, her eyes tracking the boy. She knows this story already from Regina, but she's curious to know why Robin's bringing it up.

He nods, and reaches out to place a hand gently on her shoulder, prompting her to look back at him. "I think perhaps my son has exquisite taste," he murmurs, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Maleficent feels the heat rise to her cheeks, completely disarmed, and she has to divert her gaze away from his sharp blue eyes. She bites her lip to try and hide her smile, and thinks that yes, she has let her guard fall a bit since moving in here. But perhaps finding comfort in a home isn't that much of a problem after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Storybrooke never fails to attract trouble, and this time trouble takes the form of Madam Mim, a powerful shapeshifting witch with delusions of grandeur. She had somehow realm-hopped to the town, landed right in the middle of Main Street, and immediately said she wanted to challenge the Evil Queen to a witch's duel. It's by chance that Maleficent is coming out of Granny's with Roland and Henry at that time, while Regina is still at her office, presumably not yet aware of the latest misfortune to befall her town. Maleficent urges the boys to take the backway to the house, while she steps out onto the street to face the witch.

"Well, well," she drawls, unbothered and unworried as she brushes imaginary lint from her gray coat. "If it isn't the Mad Madam."

"Oh!" Mim cackles, actually throws her head back and laughs and laughs like some two-bit villain. Maleficent is, of course, unimpressed and annoyed in equal measure. "The Mistress of All Evil. Fancy seeing you here. Tell me, do you still go around cursing princesses who don't love you, or have you finally moved on with your life?"

"Was that supposed to wound me?" Mal retorts, raising one slender eyebrow. "It rather missed its mark."

"I'm not here for you anyway." Mim scowls at her. Maleficent feels the crackle of magic in the air, unstable and dark, and though she'd love to pretend that Mim is not a formidable opponent, she'd be a fool to underestimate her. "Where's _Regina_?"

"Not here, I'm afraid. Looks like you'll have to settle."

"Fine," Mim hisses, "I know she's here somewhere, so how about I destroy you first, and then find her?"

Mal smirks. "You're certainly welcome to try."

The duel begins, and she's surprised to see that she and the other witch are almost evenly matched. Either someone's been improving, or she's grown soft in this realm. As they trade spells, Maleficent taps into her inner fire, unleashes a stream of it that very nearly singes off some of Mim's tangled gray hair, causing Mim to make an indignant noise.

" _That_ is cheating, dragonbreath!" Mim shouts, grasping at the messy curls and blowing sparks from them. Her storm gray eyes dart around wildly, looking for something, and she lands on the two boys, hiding behind the fence, having disobeyed Mal when she ordered them home. "Well, hello. What do we have here?" She reaches out with her magic, tugging and pulling the boys out into the open, before Mal's magic slashes through her own.

"Leave. Them. Alone," Maleficent orders, her tone brooking no argument as fire dances in her eyes.

"Are they yours, dear?" Mim asks, an evil mockery of a smile cutting apart her face. "They're precious. I think they'll look even nicer smashed under my foot." Blue-grey smoke surrounds her, a roar piercing the air as she throws her head back, the sounds of bone shifting and sliding and breaking as she shifts. In her place, a monstrous dragon stands, the ground cracking under her weight.

"Oh, I don't think so," Maleficent mutters under her breath, using her magic to push Henry and Roland back a safe distance. Her own magic gathers around her, hiding her as she too shifts, calling on her own proper dragon form. She's not about to let some _pretender_ hurt her kids.

The two dragons trade blows, swipes of tails and nips of teeth and bursts of fire, Maleficent trying carefully to avoid causing _too_ much damage to the town (Regina will never let her hear the end of it if she burns down half of Main Street). She's better at this than Mim, has the natural grace being an actual dragon affords her, and soon she's got her in the air, coaxing her back toward the forest where she can't do as much damage.

It's there that Regina finds them, along with Emma and Robin and the rest of Storybrooke's defense force (also known as the Royal Family), and together they manage to subdue Mim long enough to shift her back into a smaller, less deadly form. Mal shifts back, immediately reaches for her lovers, asking breathlessly, "The boys—did you see them? They were on Main Street!"

Robin squeezes her arm, while Regina cups her face, nodding. "Yes, we saw them," she tells her quickly. "They're both fine. They're safe. Lily's with them."

Maleficent feels her shoulders sag in relief, inhaling deeply as the feeling washes over her. "I don't know what I was thinking, I should have transported them home, but I thought—"

Regina presses a gentle kiss to her lips. "You did great, Mal."

"You protected them," Robin adds, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "That's all that matters."

Maleficent disagrees, because they could have very easily gotten hurt, but she doesn't say anything, just enjoys knowing that everyone is okay. When they finish dealing with Mim, they all go home, Mal smushed between Robin and Regina, Robin's arm around her shoulder and Regina's around her waist as they walk.

The children run up immediately, a flurry of questions about Madam Mim which Regina silences with a raised hand and a simple, "We're working on it." Though not entirely satisfied, they drop it, and instead turn to Mal, eyes wide as they look up at her.

And she hadn't thought about it until this moment, but they hadn't seen her dragon form before, had certainly never watched her turn into this terrifying creature, and her blood runs cold. They're children, they're so young, they'll never be able to reconcile what she can do with who she is—

"Mal, that was so cool!" Henry exclaims, with perhaps a bit more awe than the pre-teen would hope to have.

"Yeah!" Roland chirps. "The way you breathed fire—wow! And you're so pretty!"

 _Oh_. She actually gasps, speechless, and her eyes feel wet. She's actually going to cry (that's so embarrassing, and so not a cool thing for a Scary Dragon Bitch to do). She clears her throat, feels Robin and Regina squeeze her reassuringly, and she manages to say, "Well. Thank you."

"You should be a dragon all the time!" Roland says, with all the innocent conviction of a child can muster.

Mal laughs, bending down to be closer to their level, and lightly taps Roland's nose. "But if I was a dragon all the time, how would I go get ice cream at Granny's with you?" she points out, earning a gasp from the boy.

"No, you have to get ice cream!" he tells her, nodding seriously, and Mal can't help but press a kiss to his head and throw an arm around Henry's shoulders in a loose hug. Over the top of his head, she meets Regina's eyes, notes her small knowing smile.

Of course. Regina knows all about rejection from a child, probably still worries that he'll reject her again, that Roland too will one day reject her. So Mal smiles back, small and soft, and tries to convey that she doesn't think they have anything to worry about.


	8. Chapter 8

_And after our brief detour into fluff, we're back to smut. Inspired by the following prompt: D_ _OQ prompt b/c you're so good at it: how about Mal wearing a harness on w/ Regina and Robin watching and helping along?_

* * *

It's rare that Regina and Mal get the house all to themselves, but Robin's out with the Merry Men, and Roland had asked to go with Henry to stay with Emma and the Charmings, meaning they found themselves having an impromptu date night. Regina manages to scrounge up something fancy and decadent for dinner, while Maleficent dims the lights and sets out candles, and it's lovely. They eat, and talk about their day, laugh at whatever cute thing Roland did or what funny thing Henry said, and bemoan that Lily doesn't visit often enough (even though they see her almost every day), and drink just enough fine red wine to get tipsy.

No surprise they start making out when they're curled up on the couch, slow languid kisses that build into more passionate things, tongues meeting and retreating and then meeting again as Mal buries a hand in Regina's hair and sucks lightly at her tongue. For a while, that's all they do, just enjoy the taste of each other and the remnants of the wine on their lips, until Regina boldly lets her hand climb from Maleficent's waist to palm her breast over her clothes.

Mal hums, breaking their kisses off to finally make her way down Regina's neck, sucking on her pulse as it beats harshly under her mouth. "You always taste so good," she whispers into her skin, lets her tongue drag across her skin, feels the moan bubbling up her throat more than she hears it.

"So do you," Regina murmurs back, bending her own head to lick and kiss at Mal's skin. Her hands are busy now, unbuttoning her blouse, pushing it off her shoulders as she kisses down her chest to the swells of her breasts. Mal's bra is skimpy, dark blue and lace and barely any actual coverage at all, just the way Maleficent prefers her underwear, and God, she's a vision in it. She can't resist running her tongue teasingly along the edges of the bra cups, smirking when Mal sighs in frustration.

Mal pulls her up to kiss her again, enjoys the brief glimpse of Regina's kiss swollen lips and half-lidded eyes before her own eyes are closing as she savors her lover's mouth. "You know," she says against her lips, barely separating from her at all to speak, "As much as I love tasting you… There is something else I'd rather do."

"What?" Regina, always so game for anything, asks immediately before claiming Mal's mouth again, more forceful and passionate as her arousal builds.

She teases her, pulls out of her kiss only to dive back in for several quicker kisses, smirking when the former evil queen whimpers at being denied what she wants. Mal reaches behind Regina, tugs her dress zipper down and peels it off her shoulders so that it's bunched around her waist. She dips her head, seeking out a nipple and sucking it through the lace of Regina's red-as-sin bra, flicks her tongue against it when Regina moans _oh God, Mal…_

"Mal," Regina huffs, almost whining as she clutches at her head, "Tell me what you want."

She sucks harder, scrapes her teeth against it. Brings a hand into play so the other breast doesn't feel neglected, rolls and tugs the nipple between her fingers. Finally, she releases the one in her mouth with a delectable pop, brings her face level with Regina's so she can look into her eyes as she says, "I want to fuck you into our mattress."

"God, Mal," she moans again, her eyelashes fluttering at the thought. " _Yes_."

It's a blur how they get up there, and Regina's not entirely sure when they get undressed, has no idea where her dress or bra or underwear ends up when they journey from the couch to upstairs to their bedroom. Mal presses her into the door, kisses and kisses and kisses her, slides her knee between Regina's legs to part them and grinds her thigh against her sex, moaning at how wet Regina is.

Regina clutches at Mal's shoulders, rocking her hips into the muscle of Mal's thigh, almost unbelieving how good it feels. "I thought— _mm_ —you wanted to—oh!—fuck me into the mattress?" she somehow manages to gasp out, moans and cries breaking up her sentence, and Mal chuckles into her skin.

"Oh, we're getting there, little one," she assures her, claiming her mouth in a bruising kiss. "But I do so enjoy you riding my thigh like this…"

Regina whines low in her throat, lets her head fall back against the door as she revels in the attention. She digs her nails into Mal's shoulders as she moves against her, can't help the moans escaping her, especially once Mal starts kissing her breasts again. Fuck, it's so good, Mal always feels so fucking good… Regina blinks against the rising tide of desire, fights to center herself so that she can be a little more participatory. She starts by scratching her nails down Mal's back, just enough to leave a shiver in their wake, and then she's tugging Mal to her mouth, kissing her deeply. Her hands circle around to Mal's front, one hand moving to knead her breast while the other slips between her thighs, slips against the wetness she finds there as her fingertips circle her clit.

"Hnnnng, _fuck_ , Regina," Mal moans into her mouth, bites at her lips as the heat and desperation rises between them. "Fuck, I can't wait anymore." She pulls Regina away from the door, shoves her on the bed and then disappears into their closet.

"Maaaal," Regina whines, missing her heat, her touch, and she's actually writhing in wait, lets her own hands drift over her body, though it's not the same even as she pinches her nipples, rubs her clit.

Mal returns, and when Regina sees the harness and strap-on she's wearing, she immediately forgives her for leaving her. The strap-on is a deep purple, of course, something that had made Regina roll her eyes when Mal insisted on buying it, and thick, though not as thick as Robin. Instead, it's a little bit longer, presses against Regina's G-spot just a little more snugly, makes her come so hard she worries not even a silencing spell can keep anyone from hearing her scream.

She licks her lips as Mal slinks toward her, and if she wasn't so turned on she thinks it might be a little funny, the way Mal's exaggerating the sway of her hips with a purple fake cock jutting from between her legs. But she's not laughing, she's watching hungrily, opening her legs so she can crawl between them. Mal's smiling at her, a mix of predatory lust and so-in-love-I-might-explode-with-it, a look Regina is well acquainted with from both of her lovers, a look she hopes she manages to return with equal conviction (she loves them both so much, so so much).

They kiss, can't seem to get enough of each other's lips tonight, and Regina doesn't want to think about how swollen her mouth will still be in the morning, but she doesn't want to stop either. Mal lazily thrusts her hips against Regina, slides the strap-on through her wetness, slicking it up with her and Regina eagerly tips her hips into it, trying to encourage her to finally enter her. It's not until Mal sinks her teeth into Regina's bottom lip that she finally sinks the fake cock into her, making Regina cry out at the intrusion.

"Oh, fuck!" Regina moans, clutching at Mal's hand with one of her own as she feels herself stretching around it, eyes slamming shut as pleasure overwhelms her for a moment. Mal slows her hips, giving her a moment to adjust, presses her forehead against hers in a sweet gesture as she waits. Regina nods, whimpers just a little as she adjusts her own hips to take her in deeper, and soon she's taken all of it, gasping at the feeling of fullness.

Maleficent tests Regina's readiness, thrusting shallowly once or twice, until Regina's nodding again, rocking into the thrusts more insistently. She pulls out almost the entire way, and then lazily sinks the length back into her, smirks at the whimpering breath that escapes from her lover. "Does it feel good, Regina?" she murmurs, loves to get Regina talking, loves it when the queen lets go and shamelessly admits just how good her lovers make her feel.

She doesn't disappoint. "God, yes, so good." Her head digs into the pillow as Mal plunges back into her, and she's whining and moaning again. "Mal, go—oh!—go faster."

"Hmmm," Mal hums teasingly, leans down and brushes her nose against Regina's, presses a peck to her lips. "No. I think I'm enjoying you just like this." She rises up so that she's more on her knees, hooks her arms under Regina's knees so she can thrust deeper into her, enjoys the way Regina's moans change in pitch and start flowing even freer as her pleasure starts simmering.

They're both so caught up in one another that they don't hear the front door, or the footsteps coming up the stairs. It's not until the bedroom door opens that they realize someone is in the house, and they both start, Maleficent almost pulling out of Regina until they realize it's just Robin.

A somewhat tipsy, surprised Robin who clearly hadn't expected to stumble in on his lovers fucking.

"Oh, fuck," he says, his eyes wandering over their position, their flushed faces, and even in the dim light and his tipsy state, he can see the sweat blooming on their bodies. His eyes center on the strap-on deep inside of Regina.

"Welcome home," Regina manages, slightly strangled as Mal resumes her torturously slow thrusts.

"What a welcome," Robin chuckles, making his way to their bed and sitting down, just watching as Maleficent slides in and out of Regina. He reaches out, ghosts a hand down Mal's back, and she turns her head, cranes her neck for a kiss. It lasts perhaps a little longer than he intended, but he's savoring her mouth, the way she tastes and the wicked movements of her tongue that goes straight to his cock. "And I thought I was having a fun night," he adds.

Mal laughs, and thrusts just a little harder so that Regina's body jerks with it, her back arching and a sharp cry leaving her. "Mm, just think, you could have been here with us all this time," she teases, and finally, she's sped up her thrusts, is moving at least a little faster, and Regina moans appreciatively.

He moans at the thought, leans down now to kiss Regina, swallowing another cry as Mal circles her hips, adds a harsh grind that hits Regina's clit just right, sends a punch of pleasure straight through her. "I'll never leave you two again," he faux promises, sitting back and watching as Maleficent begins properly fucking Regina, her speed increasing with every thrust until Regina's crying out at every plunge into her, hands scrabbling at the sheets. Robin can't resist palming his hardening cock through his jeans, groaning a little as he watches them.

"You just gonna watch?" Mal grunts out, before bending to capture Regina's mouth again for as long as she can manage, until breathlessness drives their lips apart.

"Do you want a hand?" Robin asks, already beginning to undress, shedding his clothes quickly and unashamedly stroking himself.

"Seems like—we should—ask you that," Regina gasps out, barely mustering a laugh as Mal drives into her again and again. She reaches for him, takes a hold of his cock and pumps him slowly, her rhythm slightly off as her climax builds. "Hnnh—oh God, I'm close, Mal."

"Good," she murmurs, and somehow manages to find the leverage to fuck Regina harder, to make her scream with every push of her hips.

Robin groans, _fuck they're so gorgeous together_ , and he can't help but reach out to help Regina along, his fingers finding her clit, his lips seeking out hers. Those cries are too glorious to contain, he finds, likes hearing her like this, and so he releases her mouth and teases her breasts instead, licking and sucking and kissing, and Regina's babbling mindlessly as her lovers pleasure her.

"Fuck, you're so hot like this, Regina," Mal tells her, slips a hand around Regina's thigh so her fingers can join Robin's on Regina's clit, and Regina's scream pierces the air.

"Oh, fuck, yes, yes, I'm—I'm gonna—oh fuck!" Regina's back arches, her hips losing her rhythm and her hand falling from around Robin's cock as she spasms as her orgasm crashes over her. "Robin! Mal!" she cries out, before dissolving into wordless sounds of pleasure.

Mal continues to thrust, slows her pace a tick but doesn't stop, pushes her through the orgasm. "You're not done yet, dear," she says, so matter-of-factly, like she's talking about the weather and not how she's going to fuck her straight into a second orgasm, and Regina can only moan. She rides the cusp of over-sensitivity, whines as she feels so much pleasure it almost hurts, and Robin's still kissing her chest, every bit of skin he can reach, and fuck he's so hard, and she wants to feel him, too, but her limbs feel useless as she nears that precipice again.

Robin doesn't mind, he's still touching her, stroking her clit in time with Maleficent's thrusts, and he takes a break from Regina's skin to kiss Mal, her lips and her neck, sucking hard at the base of her throat. "Fuck, you two are so good," he murmurs, brings his other hand to trace a path up the back of Mal's thighs, teasing her with the lightest of touches as she drives into Regina. "So beautiful, so fucking hot… I love you both."

"Fuck, Robin," Mal moans when two of his fingers find their mark, slipping into her wet heat, making her clench around him. The pressure of the strap on against her clit, not to mention how aroused she is by Regina's own pleasure, has slowly built her own and Robin's fingers are just what she needs to reach that peak, though not at this pace. He's surprisingly lazy, stroking into her and just barely curling them, avoiding that spot inside of her that drives her wild. "Love you too," she growls, trying to simultaneously rock back into his fingers and fuck Regina at the same time.

"Unh, oh fuck, fuck, I love you too, love you both, so good, so fucking—God, you're amazing, fuck," Regina babbles, her head tossing against the pillow, and then she's gone, Mal thrusting so hard, so hard, just right, she's so fucking deep—"God! Yes!"

Mal gasps, Robin's finally fucking her properly, finally thrusting and thumping his fingers just right inside of her, and Regina's coming beneath her, a vision, so hot. Her own orgasm rips through her, has her throwing her head back and crying out to the both of them. She shudders with the pleasure, hips thrusting wildly into Regina and back onto Robin's fingers before finally, it recedes, leaving her spent as she nearly collapses forward. "Fuck," she breathes out, freeing her arms from Regina's legs and planting her hands on the mattress as she trembles.

Regina echoes her, having barely moved at all, her inner muscles still clenching around the fake cock inside of her, and she breathlessly chuckles, a little fuckstruck. She blearily blinks her eyes, watches Robin nuzzle Mal's neck for a moment before remembering the failed handjob she tried to give him. "Mal," she says, running her hands up the dragon's back, urging her to lift her head for a gentle kiss.

When the kiss ends, Mal eases out of her, gracelessly flops on the bed beside Regina after removing the harness and strap-on. "Fuck," she says again, and this time it's her turn to chuckle. "That was even better than I expected."

Regina smiles, but she's already distracted with Robin, reaching for him and pulling him into a kiss. "Hello," she murmurs against his mouth, lets her tongue explore for a bit as her hand finds his still hard cock, stroking.

"No, love," he says, capturing her hand in his own, "You don't have to."

"I want to," she tells him, pecks his lips. "Lay down between us." She doesn't really give him a choice, already pushing at his shoulders until he's on his back between them, and Mal pulls him into her own kiss as Regina begins kissing his neck. She keeps one hand on his cock, pumping him, bringing her hand up to lick at her fingers before she grips him again, and he groans into Mal's mouth.

Regina kisses down his chest, flicks her tongue over his nipples, enjoys the way he grunts and jerks a bit as she strokes and strokes, her thumb playing with the very tip of him. "God, I love your cock," she says, pulling back to watch the pleasure on his face.

Mal has been busy too, has started sucking bruises on to his skin (he won their marking competition the last time, so she has ground to make up), and her own hand has joined Regina's wrapping around his base while she focuses on the head of his cock. Robin moans, can't help the way his hips keep rolling in time to their rhythm, and he's moaning their names, muttering, "So good, fuck, Regina—Mal—you feel so good…"

"Are you going to come for us? Come in our hands?" Regina asks, and Maleficent suppresses a shiver of desire. She fucking loves it when Regina talks like that. Regina lets her hand trail to his balls, kneading them gently, just barely scrapes her nails against him and enjoys his strangled groan.

"That's it, Robin," Maleficent says, and she's pumping him faster now, taking up the slack Regina left behind as she continues to stroke his balls, and Mal's kissing him, his neck, biting at the skin of his shoulder. "Come for us, we want you to, want to watch you…"

"Hunh—oh fuck _fuck_ —I'm—" His back bows, a loud grunt forcing its way out of his throat as his orgasm seizes him, coming in their hands as they work him over. They don't stop until they've wrung him dry, until his hips still, and he's clutching at them, pulling them up and away, pressing kisses to their mouths, their faces, anywhere he can reach.

They curl against him, their arms going around his waist as he wraps an arm around their shoulders, and for a minute they stroke each other's skin, exhausted and sated. The room smells of sweat and sex, completely debauched with Robin's come drying on his stomach and the purple strap-on discarded on the nightstand.

Robin is the one to break the silence. "Maybe I _should_ leave you alone more, if this is what I come back to."

Regina and Mal snort a half-laugh, shaking their heads at his ridiculousness. They both reach up to shut him up with a kiss, languid and slow and blissful. Instead of inciting, it settles, and for a moment, they simply enjoy the act of being together, trading lazy soft kisses.


	9. Chapter 9

Maleficent was the one who came up with the idea, proposing it to Regina one night while Robin was tucking Roland into bed. "It's only fair," she'd said, to which Regina had nodded in agreement. "Besides, you know it'll be fun," she had added and again, Regina had agreed. They both decided to wait until the kids were out of the house, not wanting any possibility of the night being ruined.

It takes a few weeks, but eventually, the boys are all shuffled off to other places (Henry to Emma's, Roland to the Merry Men), and Regina almost laughs at Maleficent. She's practically vibrating with excitement all throughout dinner, and when they're through eating, Mal waves her hand to clear the table.

Robin blinks in surprise, raising his eyebrows in obvious curiosity. "Someone seems eager tonight," he comments mildly.

Maleficent barely shrugs in response, hardly ashamed of how much she's looking forward to this. Regina is the one to speak, saying, "We might have something planned," and even she can't hide her naughty grin. She stands up and walks over to where he still sits, bending down to kiss him languidly.

"Hmm," he hums against her mouth. "And do I get to hear about these plans?"

"No," Maleficent murmurs, having come up behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders and bending down to speak into his ear. "It's a surprise." She nips at his lobe, sucking lightly at it.

"Well," he says, a little breathless, "Do I get to find out this surprise eventually?"

"Soon, as a matter of fact," Regina replies, capturing his mouth again and letting her tongue tangle with his. "Give us a few minutes, and then come to the bedroom. Strip and lie down on the bed and wait for us." She kisses him again, a quick peck, and then she's stepping out of the circle of his arms. Maleficent also bends down for her own kiss before she leaves with Regina, disappearing up to the bedroom.

The wait feels excruciatingly long, though of course it's barely more than five minutes before he's heading upstairs, already unbuttoning his shirt as he calls out, "Can I come in now, ladies?"

"Yes," Maleficent answers, and the bedroom door swings open.

The room is empty—they must be in the bathroom, he thinks, shedding his clothes as ordered and situating himself at the head of the bed. He looks at the en suite door, clasped hands resting on his naked abdomen, and Robin tries to not feel awkward sitting naked alone on their bed. The awkwardness doesn't last long, as it doesn't take much longer for his lovers to emerge from the bathroom, and his breath catches as he sees them.

They're clad in matching teddies (Maleficent in black, Regina in red), sheer and lacy, stopping mid-thigh and corseted, pushing their breasts up in the best way. Their panties are visible through the material, though he wonders if they could even be called underwear. He feels the stirring in his cock at the sight of them, his mouth going dry as all the blood rushes downward, and sometimes he wonders how he got so lucky.

"Hello, dear," Maleficent smirks, while Regina adds, "Surprise," with a naughty bounce of her eyebrows.

"Well," Robin says once he's swallowed down the arousal forming a lump in his throat. "It's certainly a gorgeous one."

Maleficent's still smirking as she wraps her arms around Regina's shoulders, lets her hands cup her breasts and knead and massage. "It's not over yet," she assures. She can't resist bending her neck so that her mouth can trail along Regina's neck, pressing a few kisses there before she releases her. She moves towards the bed then, waving her hands as she does so, and a scarf appears between her fingers.

"I was thinking about this the other day," she says nonchalantly, twisting the scarf in her hands, watching it slip and slide against her skin. "I was tied up, Regina was tied up… You're the only one that hasn't been… And we thought perhaps that wasn't entirely fair." She reaches the edge of the bed, climbs on to it so that she's on her knees, towering over him a bit, the scarf twisting and twining in her hands. "What do you think?"

Robin almost audibly gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows. Maleficent smirks down at him, dipping her head to kiss him, moaning into his mouth as his hands instinctively go to her waist. She pulls back, whispering, "No touching." He groans softly, but drops them, and then Maleficent urges, "Lie down. Hands above your head, please dear."

He does as she asks, watches as she leans over him to tie his hands together, her breasts tantalizingly close to his face, encased in all that lace. She's a vision, they both are, and he's not allowed to touch. He's not sure he's going to survive this, and they haven't even really started yet.

Regina has joined them now at his other side, her hands trailing down his chest in feather-light touches. "There's one more thing we want to do to you," she says, and she almost sounds a little nervous, even though he's the one tied up.

"Only one thing?" he chuckles, raising his head to look at her.

"Well, one thing which you might object to," she clarifies, managing a small, almost sheepish smile. "We want to see if we can make you come without touching you. And we want to use magic to tease you, and to increase your… sensitivity."

Robin hesitates, his brain almost fizzling out when she says make you come without touching you and barely catching up with magic to increase your sensitivity. He's torn because he knows it'll be torture, but probably the most pleasing torture he's ever experienced. But finally he nods, murmurs, "Yes, do it," with complete conviction.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I trust you, both of you." He looks into her eyes, then Mal's, and lets them see how sure he is.

"If you need us to stop, say so," Maleficent tells him, squeezing his hand, and he nods again, promising to do so if he needs to.

They seal it with a sweet kiss, Mal first and then Regina, and then they're switching back into seduction mode, their eyes roaming over him, admiring.

"He's lovely like this," Regina says, once again drawing a hand down his chest, tracing nonsense patterns with her nails and watching a shiver ran over his skin. "All stretched out and… vulnerable."

Mal hums in agreement, her own hands playing over his skin, and Robin moans, wishes they'd touch him properly. He's half-hard already, from their outfits and the promise of what they're going to do to him, and he really doesn't think he's going to survive this. Maleficent's fingers find his nipples, twisting and tweaking them gently as Regina's nails rake over his skin, and he really, really doesn't think he's going to survive this. They've barely even started.

"Are you ready?" Maleficent murmurs, but it's Regina who performs the magic, a shimmery whisper of light against his skin. Mal leans forward, softly blowing on his nipple, and Robin gasps at the tingle of pleasure that goes through him. The magic has definitely enhanced the sensation, and he's not at all prepared for the feeling that lances straight to his groin when Regina kisses him, pleasure so intense he almost sees stars behind his eyelids.

He groans into her mouth, then lets his head drop back onto the pillow as Maleficent takes his nipple between her lips, sucking. "Gods," he breathes out, his hands tightening into fists, and he can't help trying to reach for them.

Regina presses his hands down immediately, bites at his bottom lip and scolds, "Keep them in place, Robin. Or do we need to tie you to the headboard?"

His gasp strangles in his throat, and he shakes his head, presses it hard into the pillow as Mal sucks kisses across his chest from one nipple to the other. Regina chuckles, watching him, watching the pleasure flickering across his face as Mal swirls her tongue around his nipple before catching it with her teeth. "Does it feel good, Robin?" she asks, bringing her mouth centimeters from his, her breath ghosting against his lips.

"Yes," he hisses, eyes tightly shut. Another groan leaves him as Regina kisses him, sucking hard on his tongue, and then she's kissing down his jaw, nibbling at the hinge, laving her tongue against his pulse. "Gods, so good."

"Do you think you can come like this?" Maleficent asks, pulling back from him, and she's scratching at his sides, her nails digging pleasantly into his skin, and he's moaning roughly, his hips jerking a bit. He's so hard already from so little contact, and he'd be embarrassed if it didn't feel so amazing.

"Not yet," he says, and then regrets it because she seems to take that as a challenge.

She moves between his thighs, spreading his legs and smirking up at him, the sort of smirk that reminds him she used to be a villain and Robin knows he's in for trouble now. Her hands rest against his thighs as she bends her head, moving close to his cock and then—

"Fuck!" Robin gasps, head snapping back and hips jerking toward her as she blows air across his hardness. It makes him shudder in the best way, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Maleficent and Regina laugh, a dark little chuckle as they watch the way he reacts, his hands opening and closing, his muscles pulled taut as he tries to control his body. "You look so handsome like this, Robin," Regina murmurs to him, her index finger stroking his face gently, and he can't resist turning his head to catch that finger with his lips, tongue flicking against it. She hums, lets her finger dip into his mouth so that he can suck. She moans a little, imagining those lips around her clit, that tongue pressing inside of her. But this is about him for now, his pleasure, and so she pulls her finger out and replaces it with her mouth.

Robin is swimming in a sea of pleasure, in the feel of Regina's fingers rolling over his nipples, of Mal blowing warm air over his cock, his balls, her hands scratching at his thighs, his hips, tracing maddening patterns on his skin but never touching where he needs them most. He can't stop moaning into Regina's mouth, or the way his hips jerk in Maleficent's grasp, and fuck, it feels so good, but not enough.

"Please," he gasps out, rolling his hips insistently, hoping Mal would take pity on him.

She chuckles again instead, starts moving in absolutely the wrong direction, kissing up his stomach, dipping her tongue into his navel and swirling it until he's groaning. She tangles a hand in Regina's hair and pulls her into a kiss, sloppy and wet, inches from Robin's face so that he's forced to watch.  
Well. "Forced." He watches willingly as they devour one another, eyes locked onto their mouths as they make out, and he can see the sweep of Maleficent's tongue into Regina's mouth, and the way Regina's white perfect teeth scrape against Mal's bottom lip. They're still touching him, too, their hands on his chest except for Mal's one hand still clutching Regina's head. He pulls at the scarf around his wrists, wishing he could touch them and feel the lace against their skin (wishes he could strip it from them, revel in the softness unimpeded).

Mal tugs at Regina, pulling her over Robin, kissing a path down her neck. Robin feels bereft without their touch, actually whimpers at the loss of it, but then Maleficent is pulling the teddy off of Regina, fully revealing all that lovely olive skin. She wastes no time in reaching Regina's breasts, cupping them in her hands and dipping her mouth to them, sucking and licking at her nipples.

Regina moans, her head falling back, one hand holding Maleficent's mouth to her while the other strokes down her back. Then she's spinning, Mal maneuvering her onto her back, kissing down her stomach and pulling the skimpy underwear down her legs. It's Regina's turn to gasp and groan as Mal sets herself between Regina's legs, tongue swiping through her wetness, swirling around her clit. As she eats her out, Regina looks over at Robin. He's watching Mal's head, and she thinks she hears him moaning softly even though he's not being touched.

Time to rectify that, Regina thinks, and though it's awkward, she cranes her neck to kiss him. She pauses to breathe, finding it difficult with the actions of Mal's mouth against her sex, and then she smirks at Robin. "You ready for more?" she teases, ghosting her hand down his chest, stops just before she reaches his cock.

"Yes," he grunts, bucking up into the touch, trying to entice her fingers closer to where he needs her touch the most.

"Good," she says, dragging her hand back up, but this time she removes it entirely from his skin.

"Oh, fuck!" Robin shouts, unable to resist as pleasure overwhelms him. It's magic, he knows it is, because her skin isn't actually touching his but it feels like it is. It feels like she's touching him everywhere at once (except, he notes, his cock), dragging her hands all over his body, and he's so sensitive that his back is arching, his hips desperately jerking, straining for it. "Regina!"

Regina chuckles, and then whimpers—Maleficent has pulled away, abandoned her post between Regina's legs to capture Robin's mouth, swallowing his moans.

"Think you can take a little more?" Mal whispers against his lips, and Robin whines at the thought, but he nods, it feels so damn good. She waves a hand, and the feeling of hands running all over his body intensifies, and fuck, oh fuck, he feels the churning in his gut, the arousal starting to crest.

"Hnnng," he groans, tossing his head restlessly on the pillow as Mal and Regina alternate between kissing him, and then they're sucking on his nipples, biting at his chest, his neck. "Please, Mal—Regina—I need—"

The magic ripples along his skin, he feels it, teasing touches slowly moving toward his cock, he hopes, he hopes they're going to touch him, he's so hard, so fucking hard and his balls are tightening with it, desperate for release.

Regina scrapes her teeth against his collarbone as she reaches up, scratching at his forearm, the tattoo, their tattoo, and Maleficent sucks hard at his neck, it's going to bruise, going to leave a mark he can look at tomorrow and think of this torture, this overwhelming pleasure. Fuck, he's going to—he almost can't believe it—oh fuck oh fuck—

"Regina! Mal!" he shouts, body jerking violently as he explodes, his vision blacking out for a second as he comes and comes.

When he regains his senses, his hands are unbound, the magic gone, and they're petting him, stroking his skin softly and pressing kisses to his face. He can barely speak, barely manage anything more than a satisfied moan when Maleficent asks if he's okay.

They kiss him again, still soft and gentle, and he tips his head into their kisses, darts his tongue out to trace their lips. He's slowly regaining control of his limbs, his hands skimming across their skin. He finds his voice, murmuring roughly, "I want you two."

"You sure of that?" Regina whispers, dropping a hand to his softened cock. "I think you need to rest."

"I have a mouth and hands," he replies, sounding a little surer. "Want to make you come."

"Would you like a little more magic?" Maleficent suggests, her own hand covering Regina's. Robin groans at the thought, and then groans again when she uses both their hands to stroke him, making him hard again with magic and touch.

"Fuuuck," he breathes out, still sensitive, jerking in their hands. "Fuck, why haven't you done that before?"

Maleficent shrugs, leaning over to kiss him. "Playing with magic during sex can be a little… dangerous. Lead to unexpected things," she explains, and though she doesn't say it, they're all thinking about Lily and how unexpected (though welcome) a surprise she was.

"Glad you decided to risk it this time," he moans, and he's pulling Maleficent to his mouth, kissing her deeply. "I want to taste you," he tells her, and she's still dressed, but it's easy to pull the teddy and underwear off her, to position her over his mouth while Regina continues to pump his cock.

Maleficent moans as his tongue teases her entrance, gathering her taste on his tongue before he strokes it up her slit to her clit. "Fuck," she gasps when he sucks, her head rolling back on her neck as she grinds down onto his mouth. She opens her eyes—when did she close them?—and meets Regina's hooded gaze.

Regina rises up, positions herself over Robin's cock, and sinks down onto him slowly, excruciatingly slow, taking him in inch by inch. When she's taken him in entirely, she pauses, takes a deep breath before rocking her hips, setting a quick pace as she chases her orgasm. Maleficent reaches for her, pulls her into a forceful kiss, swallowing her cries and muffling her own.

It doesn't take long, not with them all working together to drive one another into a frenzy. Regina falls first, wrenching her mouth from Mal's to cry out their names, her nails digging into Mal's shoulder and Robin's stomach. Maleficent is next, her hips jerking wildly in Robin's grasp as she comes, until she's pulling away from his mouth, too sensitive as he swallows the evidence of her orgasm. Robin is last, Regina still moving on top of him, clenching around him and dragging his second orgasm from him with the rough grind of her hips.

He moans through it, unbelieving that he's come a second time so soon after the first, and when he finishes spurting inside of her, he collapses to the sheets, spent. Regina rises off of him to fall down against his side, resting her head on his chest, breathing heavily as Mal lies next to Robin on her back. Robin's hand seeks out Mal's, their fingers lacing together, and Regina reaches across to rest her hand atop theirs.

"We… should really do that again," Robin says, and he's still breathless. Still in disbelief that he just came twice in so short of a time. "Maybe not tonight. But soon."

Maleficent chuckles, while Regina smirks sleepily. "And to think you didn't like magic to begin with," she teases, and Robin huffs.

"I didn't know any better back then," he mutters, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and then turning to kiss Mal. "Now I do."

"Hmm," Mal hums, adjusting so she can rest her head on his shoulder as they start to drift off. "And he doesn't even know everything that magic can do…"


	10. Chapter 10

They should know better than to make plans on the nights Regina works. But if they only ever made plans when they knew that she would be free, they would never make plans because who knows what catastrophe would spring up to take up her time, whether it be mundane problems in the mayor's office or something more fairytale. Tonight, it's the former, budget battles because everyone insists their department needs the most, that they're the most important, and as the clock ticks closer and closer to when she should be packing up her things to leave and she's still in the council meeting, Regina gives in and sends a text to Robin and Maleficent.

I'm not going to be home in time for dinner. Damn budget meeting.

Robin sees the message first—Maleficent is already preparing for their date, hasn't come out of her bedroom since she disappeared up there, and he sighs, texts back, Okay, luv. I'll call and cancel our takeout order. He trudges up the stairs, not looking forward to interrupting the dragon as she gets ready. He thinks she was excited about tonight, she's seemed on edge all day, and like the only way to relieve the pressure was going to be their dinner date and whatever activities might have occurred after. He knocks on the door, waits for what seems like several seconds before he hears Maleficent's drawled, "Yes?"

"May I come in?" he asks, and the door flings open. By magic, he realizes, as he can see her across the room, sitting at her vanity table and applying her makeup. She looks at him through her mirror, eyebrows raised at his interruption, but he finds he can't quite speak yet. He's well aware that Maleficent is an attractive woman, but right now he is struck by it.

She's wearing a deep red dress, a few shades lighter than maroon but still dark, and it clings to her like a second skin. Even with her sitting down, he can tell how well it fits her, how it hugs the curve of her waist. In the mirror, he sees the tantalizing neckline, the way it scoops down to the swells of her breasts (so unlike her usual modest wear), and she's already accessorized with a necklace that draws attention to it, the very tip of the pendant hanging in the line of her cleavage.

Maleficent clears her throat and his eyes snap back to hers in the mirror, meeting her gaze. He feels the flush creeping up his neck, feels like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. It occurs to him it's strange to feel that way, that he has technically done nothing wrong. He has, after all, seen her naked—has been inside her, though only the one time. He doubts she would mind him appreciating her form; indeed, she doesn't seem annoyed or offended at all by his ogling, if the amused look in her blue eyes is any indication.

"Did you want something?" she asks, her lips tilted up just slightly, somewhere between a smirk and smile, and oh, she knows exactly what she was doing with that little bit of innuendo.

"Yes," he says, and her eyebrows bounce, surprised by his bold admittance, but then he's holding up his phone. "Regina sent a message. She can't make it tonight. I thought I'd cancel our takeout order and just fix something here, tonight."

Maleficent scowls, dropping her tube of mascara with a clatter. "Of course," she mutters, rolling her eyes. "Well. So glad I've been so busy up here then."

"Wait." Robin's looking at his phone, seeing a new message from Regina. "She's just said we should still get our dinner, and that she had to pull some strings to get the restaurant to even do a takeout order." He frowns a little at the screen, and then looks back up to her. "Do… do you still want it?" He's unsure, a little timid, and it's not a feeling he's particularly used to. Even when he first pursued the erstwhile Evil Queen, he had his confidence, but Maleficent disarms him. Maybe it's the dragon thing, or the knowledge that she means a lot to Regina and he doesn't want to mess this up for her.

She hesitates, mulling it over. She has gotten all dressed up, is almost finished with her makeup and just has to finish her hair. But she and Robin have never done this alone—not like this, anyway. They've had the occasional coffee date without Regina, because they realized they should try to get to know one another at some point, but not a proper date, even if it's just dinner at home. It could be awkward, but then, she thinks, it could be fine, they've managed to be alone before without too much awkwardness, and it's been better since they fucked on Regina's couch. And damn it, she really wanted to have a nice dinner and flirt and eat expensive food and then get laid. She'd been looking forward to it all damn day, has been a little slicker between her thighs than she should be because she's so horny, and it's really that that makes her say, "Yes. I'm hungry."

* * *

For a man who spent years of his life in a forest, Robin turns out to be a spectacular fine dining companion. Maleficent isn't entirely surprised, because of course, she's known he's intelligent ever since she met him. But it hits her more tonight, when it's just the two of them, and all that charm is focused on her, those blue eyes never leaving her own (except when she inhales a little too deeply, and he can't help but glance at her chest, and even that mere act has her nipples tightening in anticipation).

And well, those dimples when he smiles, or laughs, and honestly she's surprised Regina managed to push him away back in the Enchanted Forest. Maleficent has no idea how she did it, though she has always had a healthy respect for Regina's strength of will.

Maleficent smirks just a little, and thinks she was a little premature in thinking that Regina's work had ruined the night. She brings her fork to her lips, slowly sliding the last bite of her chocolate lava cake into her mouth, noting how Robin watches her lips, noting the way his throat bobs as he swallows and his teeth take his lower lip between his teeth. It sends a bolt of arousal straight through her, has her squeezing her thighs together, and she wonders if he knows how damn attractive it is when he does that.

He looks down at their empty plates, begins to stand as he says, "I'll clean up. Go enjoy the rest of your wine."

But she stands too, crosses over to him and stills his hands. "I think I'd rather enjoy something else," she murmurs, looking at his mouth the entire time before she's cupping his chin in one hand and guiding him to meet her lips. He goes with no resistance, his hands coming to rest on her hips as their mouths meet, a gentle press of lip against lip until Maleficent grows bolder, her tongue running along the seam and coaxing his mouth open. He moans softly into her mouth, one hand coming up to cup the nape of her neck, fingertips burrowing into her curls as best they can. His other hand slides around her waist, pulling her flush against him, and that prompts Maleficent's own moan.

They break apart when the need for air overtakes them, and for a second, they hold on to one another, breathing each other's air and staring into one another's eyes. This is new, different; they've never touched like this without Regina there.

Maleficent licks her lips, can't resist capturing his mouth once more, and then her hands are at the buttons of his shirt, pulling at them. She feels him hesitate, his hands fluttering about her waist for a second, and he's muttering are you sure? between kisses. She almost rolls her eyes at him—for a thief, he can be surprisingly gentlemanly, and she has no use for a gentleman right now. "You've fucked me before," she points out, nipping at his bottom lip and tugging, something she's wanted to do all night, inspired by his habit of biting his own lip.

He groans, and his hands are finally doing something useful, moving up her back and grasping at the zipper. But he's still pausing, hasn't actually started sliding the zipper down yet, and she thinks she might just magic her clothes off at some point. "That was different," he mumbles as she begins kissing down his jaw. "That was for Regina."

Maleficent stops kissing him to stare instead, raising her eyebrows in shock. "Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?"

"No!" Robin blanches, and for a second she enjoys the way he's squirming, clearly realizing he's put his foot in it as a blush creeps up his neck. "I mean—I only meant that—the situation was different. Regina was here, and she was the one who suggested it, and—We haven't done this before by ourselves. I don't want you to think you—we don't have to—am I making any sense?"

She does roll her eyes this time, reaching up to cup his face in her hands, making sure he's looking her in the eyes when she says, "Robin. I want to do this. I want you." She leans forward to kiss him, but hesitates, wants him to meet her halfway.

He only pauses for a half-second more before he does, and this time it's his tongue darting into her mouth, stroking along her own. They kiss for several long moments, tongues seeking out and tasting one another, until Robin breaks away to leave a trail of wet kisses down her neck. Mal moans as he nips and sucks at her skin, actually lets out an embarrassing little whimper when his tongue dips into the hollow of her throat. His hand finds her dress zipper again, grasping it firmly, but he still doesn't tug it down. She wants to kill him, especially with the way he's tracing the neckline of the dress, kissing the swells of her breasts and teasingly running his tongue just under the fabric.

"Do you know how amazing you look in this dress?" he asks, and he sinks his teeth gently into the swell of one breast, worrying the skin with his mouth, marking her.

"Yes," she says simply, though the affect is almost ruined by her gasp.

Robin chuckles against her breast, releasing the skin and laving his tongue over it. "Yes, I suppose you do know," he murmurs, and finally, finally he's pulling the zipper, oh-so-slowly Maleficent thinks she feels each individual tooth of it unzip. "It's why you wore it tonight, right? Because you knew what it would do to Regina and me?"

"Well, I had hoped, anyway," she replies, huffing a short laugh, and when he lifts his head, she's smirking at him. "Seems I wasn't wrong."

"No, you definitely were not wrong." He eyes her, the way the dress gapes from being undone in the back, and then he's pulling it off, groaning when he sees her standing there in just her underwear. Barely enough fabric to even justify calling her half-naked in it, her bra pushing her breasts up so that they're even more delectable, a scrap of lace barely covering her sex. Robin's mouth is dry, has him swallowing hard, and Maleficent's smirk has only grown.

"Like what you see, thief?" she drawls, reaching out to finish unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and stripping him of his undershirt.

"Isn't that obvious?" he replies, pulling her into a fierce kiss, one hand going to the small of her back to guide her hips against his. He's hard for her already, his pants tight, and it's a relief when she drops her hands to his waist, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. He groans into her mouth when her hand slips into his boxers, wrapping around him and stroking.

They kiss and stroke and touch for a while, exploring the places that make the other moan and shiver and gasp. Robin peels Maleficent's bra and underwear from her body, kissing down the length of her, spends an inordinate amount of time simply mapping her hips and thighs with his mouth and fingers while she clutches at his head, trying to urge him to where she needs him most. When he finally acquiesces, he can't help but moan into her sex, she's so fucking wet and the sounds she makes when his lips wrap around her clit—gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous to hear, makes him impossibly harder for her as he sucks and licks and tastes the uniqueness of her.

"Oh, fuck," she groans, her hips rolling into his mouth as best she can while standing, and her knees are buckling, he has to catch her, his hands steadying her, his tongue steadily fucking into her. "Robin—fuck, so good—your tongue—ah!" She cries out, her hands clutching at his shoulders, nails biting into his skin. "My clit—suck, suck my clit!"

He teases her a bit, draws out his tongue slowly and runs it over her sex, savors her. She curses at him again, whimpering, and it's then that he takes pity on her. As much as he wants to hear her whimper again, he wants to hear her come, to taste her as she climaxes. His mouth wraps around her clit and he sucks hard, moans softly so the vibrations add to her pleasure and—

"Yes! Fuck, Robin, yes!" she shouts for him, hips jerking violently in his grasp as she comes. He draws out her orgasm, continues to suck and lick at her until her hands push his head away, that soft little whimper falling from her lips as her body sags.

"So good," he murmurs into the skin of her thighs, he's kissing her there, soft little presses of lip and drags of his stubble against her sensitive skin, just to keep her trembling for him. "You taste so good, Maleficent. Could taste you for hours."

"Maybe later," Mal groans, pulling him up, seeking out his mouth and sucking her taste off his tongue. "Right now, I want to fuck you," she adds, flicking her hands, and Robin finds himself lying on top of their bed, Maleficent straddling him, his pants and boxers stripped by the same magic that transported them there.

"Mmm," he groans, his eyes squeezing shut when she grinds her hips against him, lets him feel how slick she is from arousal and her orgasm, and he can't help the way his hips buck. He opens his eyes, looking up at her, his hands skimming from her hips to her breasts, kneading and cupping the mounds, his thumbs strumming her nipples. "As much as I enjoy the view like this, can I make a request?"

"You want to be on top?" she guesses, raising an eyebrow at him. She mulls it over, before nodding. "All right. Let's see how you do when you're in control." They reposition, and it feels a little awkward at first, both of them unused to being like this with the other. Robin bends his head and kisses her, something soft and sweet, surprisingly so considering the position they're in. But it helps, eases the awkwardness and rekindles the passion, and soon they're moving against one another, rocking and grinding, his cock sliding against her clit with every roll of their hips.

"Inside me," she gasps out, head digging into the pillow as he sucks at one of her nipples. "Fuck, I want you in me."

"Yeah," he agrees, nodding as he props himself up on one hand, reaching down with the other to line himself up, and then he's sliding into her, slow and steady, letting her adjust to his thickness as he pushes in.

"Oh fuck," they both groan when he's buried to the hilt, and for a second they kiss, or something like it, really just the press of their mouths as they breathe and take in the sensations running through them.

"Fuck, you're so tight," he mutters, shallowly thrusting, seeing if it's okay and she nods encouragingly, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders as she clutches at him. "And so hot, so wet…"

Maleficent moans, wraps her legs around his hips and rolls her own. She finds it in her to speak, somehow summons enough coherency to say, "You feel so good, Robin. You're so thick…" before she's moaning again.

He reaches for her thighs, adjusting her legs higher, pushing deeper, seeking out that spot inside of her. He knows he's found it when she cries out, her head snapping back and her body writhing, and Robin can't help but smirk. She's gorgeous like this, all blonde curls and blue eyes rolling in pleasure, breasts heaving with exertion, sweat glistening on her flushed skin. She's limber, almost bent in two, and he thinks she can bend just a little more, risks pulling one of her legs over his shoulder—

"Oh!" she shouts, hips bucking at the new angle, and she's babbling nonsense, curses and heated words about how he needs to fuck her harder, faster, and he's never one to disappoint.

"What the fuck?" a voice cuts through their pleasured haze. Robin stops his thrusting abruptly, both of them looking toward the doorway to see Regina, home from work, standing there staring at them with a look that seems torn between something like jealousy and something like really fucking turned on by what she sees.

"Regina," Robin gasps out, just as Mal clenches her inner muscles around him, her hips subtly rolling, because she still really wants to come. He still really wants to come, and he can't resist the instinct to thrust back against her, to continue fucking her.

"You made it home, little one," Mal moans, grunting as Robin thrusts into her, not as hard or as fast as before, but he's still driving against that spot, his pubic bone dragging against her clit.

"Yeah," Regina huffs out, and flutters a hand at them. "What are you doing?"

"Fucking," Mal says with her usual bluntness. "What does it look like?" She punctuates her question with a particularly sharp roll of her hips, making Robin groan into her neck as he begins speeding his thrusts once more.

"Well I can see that," Regina replies, and Robin looks at her. She's definitely scowling, has crossed her arms under her breasts. "I'm just… surprised." She shifts her weight, and Robin grins a little. Scowling, and turned on, he notes.

"This is… okay… right?" Robin grunts out between thrusts, stopping when Regina doesn't respond right away. Maleficent whines, but they're both looking at her now, waiting for her answer. "Regina?"

Finally, she nods, says, "Yes, of course. We've talked about this, right? We're in this together. This isn't cheating. But… I just wasn't expecting it to happen, I guess." She seems upset still, and Robin pulls away from Maleficent (both of them stifling their groans at the loss). "No, you—you don't have to stop."

"You don't seem okay with this," Robin says, and they're both getting off the bed and walking over to her, unashamed of their nakedness (or their fervent arousal—Robin's cock is still hard, visibly slick with Maleficent's wetness, and Mal is glistening between her thighs).

"No," Regina shakes her head. "It's fine. Unexpected. But fine." She looks at them, her eyes running over their bodies. "It's hot, actually. Now that I'm over the shock." Her tongue flicks out to wet her lips, and indeed, her dark brown eyes grow darker. "You know I love to watch you two. And though I wish you would have waited for me, I did tell you to go ahead and have dinner. I should have known how it would end up."

She reaches out with both hands, stroking their shoulders, running her fingers lightly over their skin. "You two enjoyed your date, I'm guessing?" she prompts.

"Yes," Robin says while Mal nods. "And we just started kissing, and it led to this."

"As usual," Regina jokes, smirking, and the tension diffuses. "I wish I could have been here for it."

"You're here now." He pulls her into his embrace, kisses her sweetly. "We can help you catch up to us." Regina starts to protest, could see how desperate they were when she interrupted, but then he's kissing her again, and Mal's turning her head so she can get her own kiss. They undress her slowly, teasing her, kissing down her body and working her up, while teasing each other as well, kissing and stroking, keeping them on the cusp of pleasure.

They move back to the bed, Mal lying on her back like she was, Robin sliding into her, and Regina straddles Mal's face as she kisses Robin. "Fuck her like before," Regina moans into his mouth, then moans period as Mal drags her tongue over her sex. "Hnnng, fuck. God, you two are so amazing."

Robin huffs a laugh, manages to say, "You came in to your lovers fucking each other, and you didn't really mind, and we're the amazing ones?"

Regina shakes her head, that's not what she means, not at all. "Amazing for doing this," and she waves a hand, and she's rocking into Mal's mouth, her other hand on Mal's breast as she moves, as Robin fucks hard into Mal. "For being in this relationship. Because I asked you to."

He understands now—they've talked about this before, the first few weeks she was constantly thanking them for trying this, for being so good and so patient and so willing, but she had stopped after being told a thousand times that it wasn't necessary. That they loved her, they wanted her happy, and they were willing to do anything to achieve that. "Regina," he says, "This isn't just for you anymore." His sentences are choppy, broken by sounds of pleasure (his own and theirs). "We enjoy this too, truly."

"Well," Regina laughs, "obviously."

Robin shakes his head, wants to make her understand, but Mal's clenching around him, she's so close, and he's so close. He's reaching down, pressing his thumb against her clit and rubbing hard circles around it, wants to make her come again so badly, wants to feel her come on his cock.

A few more thrusts and she's screaming into Regina's sex, incapable of continuing to eat her out for a moment as she comes, and Regina's gasping and moaning, the vibrations reverberating through her. Mal milks Robin's cock, her own orgasm pulling him into his own as he thrusts a few more times, a few sharp raps of his hips as he tries to draw out her pleasure before he spends himself in her. He reaches for Regina, pulls her into a kiss, one hand going to her breast, the other finding her clit as Mal resumes, licking and sucking at her. Regina trembles, her hips bucking suddenly as she cries out, her own climax sneaking up on her.

They collapse together in a heap, rolling off of Maleficent and maneuvering into comfortable positions to collect themselves. Regina somehow ends up in the middle, and she reaches out to clasp their hands, squeezing them.

"I'm sorry I was weird when I got home," she says, her voice still a little shaky and breathless. "I was annoyed that I missed our date, and then when I saw you two together… It was such a turn on—you know how much I love to see you together—but it occurred to me that… That you two might not need me if you two get along so well."

"Oh, Regina," they both sigh, shaking their heads. Maleficent cuddles against her, nuzzling her neck while Robin brings their joined hands to his lips, pressing sweet kisses onto her knuckles.

"We'll always need you," Maleficent says, rising up to look into Regina's eyes. "We love you, too, and no matter how well Robin and I get along, you're just as important in this relationship. Remember what you told us when we started this?"

"That I love you both equally, and I didn't want to be without either of you," Regina murmurs, and her eyes are watery, God, that's so embarrassing. She shouldn't be crying over this, she thinks.

But Mal untangles their hands, cups her cheek and uses her thumb to brush a rebellious tear away. "Exactly. We love you. We don't want to be without you. No matter how Robin and I might feel about each other, we want you to be here, too."

"Maleficent is right, love," Robin whispers, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I will admit my feelings about Maleficent have changed since we started this. But it's a good thing we've grown closer, yeah?"

Regina nods vigorously, pecks them both on the lips. "Yes, yes, I want you two to be close. You are two of my most favorite people, and I want you to like each other, and maybe… I want us all to feel the same way, if we can reach that point," she says almost shyly.

"Well," Robin says, meeting Mal's eyes. "I'd say tonight was a good start toward that."

Maleficent licks her lips, smiles at him. "A very good start," she amends, and leans over Regina to kiss him lightly, because she can do that.

Because they're together, all of them.


End file.
